Venture Siblings
by Angel of light darkness
Summary: As the saying goes, "the past will always haunt you". This saying couldn't be more true for the dysfunctional Venture siblings, Rusty Venture and Inko Midoriya, whose pasts have continued to influence them even years after their father's death.
1. Chapter 1

Reposted here with permission from TheIdeaGuy

**As the saying goes, "the past will always haunt you". This saying couldn't be more true for the dysfunctional Venture siblings, Rusty Venture and Inko Midoriya, whose pasts have continued to influence them even years after their father's death. This is the story of how the past actions of brother and sister have come back to influence their own children and how they may eventually influence Izuku Midoriya and the Venture Brothers, Dean and Hank, as they all grow up into young adults ready to shake the world.**

**The Interrogation of the Mighty Monarch.**

"OUCH! Watch it! I was asked to come here for a meeting not to be manhandled" The Monarch said disgruntled as he stood in front of the Council of The League of Calamitous Intent "So, what's this all about"

"What this is about Monarch, is about you and your backroom dealings with The Sovereign" Phantom Limb said dramatically as he swiveled his chair towards the Monarch.

"Backroom dealing? The fuck you talking about Hamilton?" The Monarch said with anger leaking into his voice, he thought he was done with Phantom Limb trying to screw him over.

"Sweetie, we were going through the Sovereign's old files and we found a number of folders with encrypted documents" Dr Mrs The Monarch explained to her husband, ignoring the looks the rest of the council was giving her.

"And? That doesn't explain why I'm being interrogated" The Monarch said, leaning back into his chair with his arms folded.

"Ah~ Then maybe this will help refresh your memory, we tried hacking in the files without much success" Phantom Limb said with a shit eating grin "But, we were able to learn that the files in a specific folder could be open with passwords and it just so happens that your registered as a person with a password to a file"

"Explain that wise guy!" Dragoon said, as he used what little control over Red Mantle's body to raise the right arm to point at the Monarch.

"That's right, if you had no previous deals with the Sovereign then why is your name on the login for this one file" Red Mantle said as he slammed his left hand on the table.

"Ah, maybe to mess with you? Honestly, I wouldn't put it past the guy to do something like- Wait" The Monarch paused as a thought struck me "Now I know what your talking about"

"Sweetie, what are you talking about?" Dr Mrs The Monarch asked her husband as it seems he was about to shoot himself in the foot.

"I see, your going to confess then. Alright then, what deal did you make with the Sovereign!? Tell us now or face torture!" Phantom Limb said as his invisible limbs began to glow with energy.

"For God sake, calm down Phantom Limb. If the Monarch is going to tell us let him tell us" Dr Z exclaimed as he rubbed his forehead.

"Alright, alright. Look, sometimes people in our line of work want an out" The Monarch said as he looked over the table "Protagonist or Antagonist, sometimes they just want to leave this lifestyle behind and start over"

"You mean cowards who can't handle the action, what would that sort of people have anything to do with this?" Phantom Limb asked with a frown.

"Let me finish" The Monarch said with annoyance in his tone "Also, there's nothing cowardly about wanting a normal life. Especially for people born into it, they'd probably have a better life if they were never caught up in this whole super science and arching business"

"I will have to agree with The Monarch on that matter" Dr Z said as he lowered his head "There are times I wonder how Johnny could have turned out if he had a different environment growing up"

"How is he doing anyway? Last I heard he was attending a support group for kid adventurers" Right Wing, the other personality of Radical Left asked.

"Better, I heard he was put in a nice rehab facility. I did some research and it's on the up and up" Dr Z answered before turning back to the Monarch "Apologies, please continue"

"Anyway" The Monarch continued "The Sovereign and the OSI came to an agreement, if anyone from the opposing side went to the other for a way out then both the Guild and the OSI would work together to FAKE the death of whoever wanted out and whoever wanted to go with them, after faking the death they would use the death as an excuse to either deal with spies or certain unpleasant elements that needed to be gone"

"Okay, but why is your name registered on one file" Dr Mrs The Monarch asked as she pointed at a screen with the files displayed.

"Well, I kind of brought a known Protagonist to The Sovereign for an out" The Monarch scratched his cheek.

"We're going to need you to explain that sweetie, a Guild Member bringing a Protagonist in is not something that just happens" Dr Mrs The Monarch said to her husband, nonchalantly nudging the tablet she was using over to him.

The Monarch was silent for a few moments before speaking to the Council in a tense voice "Okay, but you NEED to promise you all keep this person's identity a secret-"

"Yes, Yes, not blab on about someone who wants to live a normal life. We're not that dishonorable" Phantom Limb said, earning him the stink eye from everyone in the room "What?"

"Anyway" The Monarch said typing in his password "Then I'll share with you all the tale of Irene-" his voice went from normal to one filled with hate as he uttered one word as the file opened up to the profile of one person "VENTURE!"

"WHAT!?" was the collective response of the Council of The Guild of Calamitous Intent

One long explanation later (An Episode worth)

"So, just to recap" Dr Z said as he looked towards the Monarch "You planned to have sex with Dr Venture's sister and send him photos of the act"

"Yes, and I have come to regret even thinking of using Irene like that but I don't regret getting to know her" The Monarch added to Dr Z statement.

"But during the first date she suffered a flashback to one of her former adventure when she took a nap in your car as you drove her back to her dorm" Dr Z continued as he looked over his notes.

"During which she almost broke your arm and almost totalled you rust bucket of a car" Phantom Limb added with a smug tone.

"Stay relevant to the topic Phantom Limb" Dr Mrs The Monarch said as she looked at her notes "After that she tried to get in contact with her therapist with a payphone but wasn't able to get through, the two of you then talked until sunrise about the shit she went through as a child adventurer and the trauma that came from it"

"Pretty much, we stopped dating but kept doing stuff together" The Monarch thought back on some of his earliest memories that weren't focused on killing Rusty Venture "She became like a sister to me and after Jonas Venture's death, and learning he left everything to Rusty and a thinly veiled racist comment to Irene in his will, she asked me to help her fake her death which lead us to meeting the Sovereign to fake her death and I got an in with the Guild"

"And this in was?" Red Mantle asked, as he and Dragoon planned to gossip about the soap opera of a backstory the Monarch was sharing.

"Henchman work"

"Ah, yes. I remember, better days then" Phantom Limb said under his breath.

"And now Irene, now know as Inko, is living in Japan and you two message each other as penpals and we visit her in Japan whenever we have the chance" Dr Mrs The Monarch said before turning to her husband with a hard stare "Which you never mentioned"

"Hey, she wasn't a Venture anymore and I was swore to secrecy" The Monarch tried to explain the situation to his wife.

"It's fine, we'll talk about it later. Anyway, if this whole folder is filled with info on people that are alive but we just need to pretend are dead I'm sure the council is willingly to read the agreement thing that we were asked to swear to"

The Monarch was quietly led out shortly afterwards, as he knew the meeting his wife was having would go on for a while longer he decided to make a phone call as his lent a hand on finish the refurbishment of his childhood home.

"Hey, Inko. Just thought I'd call to-"

"Really bad time right now, Malcom!" Inko shouted into her phone "Watashi no musuko kara te o hanashite kudasai, anata wa kitanai saru o imaimashī (Get your hands off my son, you damn dirty ape)

With the fighting in the background, The Monarch thought if now was a good time to check in on his 'Sister'.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Inventor formerly known by Venture.**

"Ma'am, can you please repeat what you just said" The flabbergasted police officer asked as he looked up from his notepad.

Inko Midoriya smiled with a nod "Of course officer, I was walking home with my son after getting groceries. As we were walking home we heard a loud crash and before anyone could really react a mutated giant monkey being ridden by a villain crashed through the nearby buildings"

"After which, among the fighting with the other villains against the heroes, the giant mutated monkey grabbed your son. And in response you reached into your purse and pulled out a weapon-" the officer continued before being interrupted by Inko.

"It wasn't really a weapon, merely a device designed to emit a pulse of energy to confuse the muscles in the body to make them fall asleep. I had no idea it would affect the mind control band on the creature" Inko explained before the officer pointed at the device in question.

"Then why does it look like a gun?"

Inko sighed "Resources aren't exactly readily available for me, so I have to recycle and reuse materials from other colleges" Inko pointed towards the gun like device "That was a prototype that went through the various procedures to make it available for public use, I still need to send schematics for non-gun-like casings"

The officer turned to his computer and began searching for something, it would take him a few minutes but he found what he was looking for.

He turned back to Inko "Alright, looks like everything is in order. Thank you for your cooperation Mrs Midoriya, sorry for keeping you for so long"

Inko shook her head with a smile "It's quite, well I shouldn't take up anymore of your time. Have a nice day"

"Have a nice day ma'am, stay safe" the officer said before turning back to his paperwork.

Inko left the police station with Izuku by her side, while he waved goodbye to the giant mutated monkey that a mere hour ago was ready to use him as a bat to attack anyone within reach but now saw him as a dear friend, as they made their way back to their home they were welcomed by three robots.

"IZUKU, OKAY?" the question was asked by a robot with colorful cubes making up it's arms and legs.

"I'm fine, Cubix. The giant monkey didn't hurt me" Izuku said as he patted the arm of the robot his mom called her Helper.

Inko frowned "We don't know that for sure. Brass, Base, I want you two to do a full check up on Izuku, don't leave anything unchecked. Cubix, could you please support the girls with Izuku's check up"

"ALRIGHT" Cubix said cheerfully, Brass and Base nodded along while Izuku groaned.

With a dejected look Izuku trudged along behind the Brass and Base, with Cubix following behind him, into his bedroom for a medical check up.

Inko kept her eyes on them until Cubix closed the door, once he did she let out a sigh as she dug out her phone.

"I should really call Malcom back, we normal chat through Email so something must have happened on his end" she checked the time and frowned "Too late to call him back now, I'll have to do it tomorrow" Inko was about to put her phone away when a call came through.

She looked at the screen and saw it was Hisashi, she answered the phone straight away as she sat down at the table to talk to her husband.

Their conversation was animated, with both smiling as they filled each other in on recent events.

"Wait, I'm pretty sure monkey's aren't apes" Hisashi said, confusion clear in his voice "Isn't that a reference from that old American movie. Primate World?"

Inko laughed at her husband's fake confusion "Planet of the Apes. So, things still rough on your end?"

"Yeah, boss is really pushing us. Though, I think I'm be able to come home in a few days" Hisashi said with tiredness in his voice.

"Really, then I'll prepare an extra special dinner when you get back" Inko's heart leap into her chest as she thought about what they'd do when he got home.

"After last time, I hope your not putting those poor robots in charge of the food" he snark as he brought up the last time she made a special dinner and left Cubix, Brass and Base in charge of the food while she and Izuku went to meet him at the station.

"It was only a small fire, no harm done" Inko rolled her eyes at the memory, sure the three bots needed a thorough cleaning to get the soot off them but there wasn't much beyond that.

Izuku came out of his room with a sigh, glad that his impromptu physical examination was over, as he fixed his shirt Inko turned to her son and held out the phone to him "Izuku, your father's on the phone"

Izuku perked up as his mother handed him the phone "Hey dad, how's-"

Inko walked away to give the two most important men in her life some privacy, as she did she approached Brass, Base and Cubix to lean over to them and whisper.

"So, any problems?" Inko asked as she looked at the two small [3 feet tall] and large [7 feet tall] robots.

"Everything is normal, we checked everything we could and found nothing wrong" Base said as she sent the info they had to Inko's personal computer to review later.

"The injuries he received during his internship are completely healed, while scars remain visible we suspect they'll fade soon enough" Brass said after several calculations were process.

Inko sighed in relief "Good, anything else?"

Brass and Base looked at each other and shook their heads, Cubix pointed to the two small robots in front of him "THEY MENTIONED INCREASES IN IZUKU'S MUSCLE MASS"

Inko nodded, fully expecting Izuku's increase in physical health. What she was more worried about was his mental health, these types of situations aren't something children should have to deal with.

_'It's the Venture luck. After all, he is-'_ an insidious voice at the back of Inko's mind whispers to her before she squashes it.

_'He's a Midoriya, a Nakamura. NEVER, a Venture'_ Inko thought before she focused on the three robots in front of her "Hey, can you three keep an eye on Izuku? I need to check something in my lab"

The three bots stop their argument and nodded with assurances to do that, and after retrieving her phone after Izuku finished talking to his father, Inko went to her and Hisashi's bedroom. Using her Quirk, Inko flipped a hidden switch that activated several small machines to hid her from the outside world.

She sat down at a barren desk before she used her Quirk to collect delicate pieces, delicate enough that someone was more likely to destroy them then getting them out of their hiding spots, from around the room.

Once all the pieces were collected and assembled into a small stand compatible with a phone, Inko inserted her mobile phone into the stand that projected a hard light keyboard and screen. As soon as the hard-light protections were ready she began to access the link she had to her hidden labs.

'_No issues with the Mind backups, no sign of decay or deviations from the original uploads. Cloning vats are stable with the new data being added to them. Fossil Medal restoration is coming along nicely, the new batch of cloned medals should be ready for distribution within the week'_

Inko thought to herself as she continued to look through her research reports, once she was up to date with the progress of her projects she turned her attention to her 'colleges'

Looking through her humanoid bio-mechanical puppets Inko frowned as she read several troubling details.

An increase in attempted robbery, with a few almost succeeding, of the assets she distributed through her puppets and heavier corporate espionage to steal their secrets. Ever since Stain's capture, and his message circulating through the internet, criminal activity has risen.

'_It doesn't seem to be more than a surge with a few embolden criminals, doesn't look like it'll last for long. Still' _Inko rubbed the bridge of her nose_ 'The average crime rate is going to rise with Stain's manifesto, perhaps I should roll out those new designs?'_

Inko went to her designs that were ready for release, after reviewing what she has released and the information on advancements related to those releases, she selected her new designs and sent them to-

* * *

WARNING! WARNING!

You are about to go over your self imposed invention limit. Do you wish to proceed?

[Y] [N]

* * *

Inko paused at the popup message she programmed into her computer, clicking yes another message popped up.

* * *

This will mark your [13] time of going over your limit, are you sure you wish to continue? It may put your family in danger.

* * *

Inko looked at the message she programmed years ago, when she broke her vow to stay out of the super science world. They needed the money and it started out as a small thing.

Now? Now she distributes her inventions to the world through her puppets, to do something her father and his twisted world could never do.

"For a better world for Izuku, I need to keep going forward. I can't stop him from being a hero so I'll make sure that the world he protects is a safer one then this one" Inko checked the status of a piece of machinery titled 'CRISIS EVENT' "Besides, I already have a fall back plan if the OSI or Guild track me down"

Inko worked for several more minutes before she disassembled the stand and placed the pieces back in their hiding spots.

With that done Inko began making dinner for herself and Izuku, while in the middle of dinner he got a message on his phone.

"Sorry mum, I'll need to leave soon. Mr and Mrs Abe are heading off somewhere and they need me to look after Sakura and Saki" Izuku gave his mum an apologetic look as he got up from the table.

"Oh alright, I'll wrap up the rest of your dinner for later" Inko sighed as she watched her son collect his things "Still, it's inconsiderate to drop this on you all of a sudden.

"I know. They said they needed to go take care of a family matter but they can't bring Sakura and Saki along with them" Izuku explained as he finished put several items into a backpack before grabbing a spare umbrella "Any of you want to come?"

Brass and Base nodded as they walked to Izuku's side, Cubix shook his head "NO THANKS, I'LL STAY HERE"

"Alright, see ya later!" Izuku waved as he left with Brass and Base at his side.

"THOSE TWO ARE GOING TO BE COVERED IN GLITTER AND GLUE BEFORE THE NIGHT IS THROUGH" Cubix said as memories from previous experience surfaced from his memory.

Inko nodded at Cubix's words "Very likely"

Cubix turned to Inko "SHALL I PREPARE THE BATH FOR THEM TO GET CLEANED UP LATER?"

Inko shook her head "No need, Izuku created a new cleaning spray that should deal with anything those kids can throw at them" Inko frowned as she got up and began wrapping up Izuku's dinner "Though, why he doesn't use any of the other inventions he made still confounds me"

"HE MENTIONED HE DOESN'T LIKE USING THEM WHILE ON HIS BABYSITTING JOBS" Cubix said as he cleaned the table.

"Even so, if he did use them then he could have more time to himself" Inko placed Izuku's wrapped up food in the Microwave and placed her plate in the sink.

"HE CONSIDERS HIS BABYSITTING JOBS AS A PART OF HIS HERO TRAINING" Cubix replied as his hand changed into a duster.

Inko blinked in confusion at Cubix's words "How can babysitting be considered Hero Training?"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Venture who twice inherited Kingdoms.**

Location: New York City

"Come on Billy, give me something good" 'Dr' Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture said as he looked over the lab of his new R&D department, staffed entirely by two people, as they went through his late brother's projects "There has to be something here that'll be useful"

Billy turned to 'Dr' Venture as he held up a random file "We're looking, but half of these things are too defective to see the market. If we're lucky we might find one or two things that could be salvage but I wouldn't put my money on it"

Rusty groaned before he looked around another filing cabinet "Well keep looking then, if we can't sell them commercially were bound to find something for the military"

Billy scoffed "Yeah right. Your better off getting the government to pay you to give some of these defective death traps to their enemies"

"You think?" Rusty rubbed his chin as he envisioned being paid to sell faulty equipment to America's enemies and receiving double the profit he was used to.

"What? NO! It was a joke, Rusty. And I'm pretty sure you'd be arrested even if it was faulty equipment" Billy exclaimed as he stepped away from the files he was looking through.

"Fine, fine. It was just a thought" Rusty waved off Billy's concern as he got back to looking for something useful.

"Well, what do we have here" a tall man in a white suit said with a grin in front of a computer a few feet away from Rusty and Billy.

"You find something White?" Billy asked his former business partner and fellow employee.

"Did I ever" White moved to the side to give Billy and Rusty a clear view of the computer screen "Seems JJ left behind a note for old Rusty listing out a short list of stuff here mostly ready for production"

"How many are listed and how much work do we need to do?" Billy asked as he tried to get a good like at the screen.

"Uh, there's only a small handful listed. And for how much work we need to do to get them ready it seems he left behind notes on what to do" White asked as he searched for the files listed in the note.

"Anything else?" Rusty asked as he leaned over White shoulder.

"No really" White reopened the note Rusty's brother, Jonas Venture Jr, left behind with his incomplete projects "Just him saying you're reading this because he's either dead, or your snooping around his files, and that there's some morphine tablets in his personal bathroom with an expiration date listed beside it"

"Morphine Tablets?" Rusty asked as he leaned in closer to the screen "Why on Earth would he put that there?"

"Well, you do have a bit of a drug problem" Pete White said meeting Rusty's stare "Maybe he wanted to take steps to make sure you don't OD on expired morphine"

"First off, I don't have a drug problem" Rusty said defensively before turning back to the computer "Anyway, why would my brother put this here along with the listings of projects he listed for me?"

"To make sure you don't kill yourself and leave Hank and Dean orphaned, what else do you think it is?" Billy asked Rusty as the older man was deep in thought.

"The problem, Billy, is that this doesn't seem like something my brother would leave behind" Rusty lifted his head with a furrowed "No, something is definitely off"

Billy looked at Rusty with slowly growing excitement "Do you mean you smell a mystery?"

Rusty as he put his hands on his hips "Well, I haven't quite lost my old skills?"

"Well, I'm all for a break from searching these files" Pete said as he got up from his chair.

"Hold on, take those files my brother listed. They'll either be clues or let us continue the job here" Rusty stopped Billy and Pete from leaving, they checked the listed files before carefully taking them from the cabinets. When Billy took out one file he caused a vial of grey liquid to smash onto the ground, before anyone really had a chance to react the liquid moved and quickly enter the vents.

The three looked around with worried expressions.

"Alright" Rusty said as he took the files off Billy and Pete "I'll take these files and check out that lead my brother left while you two figure out what Billy just unleashed into my building"

Billy sighed "White. You check the computer for grey liquid and I'll get some glue to try and put this test tube back together"

"Already on it Billy" Pete said as he sat back at the computer.

Later…

Rusty walked down the stairs to the former storage room he now used as his R&D Department.

"Well, you figure out whatever the hell Billy let loose?" Rusty asked as he put the pile of papers he was carrying onto a free table.

"Some kind of medical nano-machines. From what we can tell they went through the vents and entered Dean's body while he was in the shower" Pete said before turning to Rusty with a glare "Thanks for sending Brock our way, I swear that guy was seconds away from skinning me alive when he came down here with Dean"

"Well, he is protective of the boys. Where are the nano-machines now?"Rusty asked as he walked away from the papers he took down as Billy came over to get a look at them.

"Currently leaving Dean's system the old fashion way. Anyway, what'd you find? Some super secret project" Pete asked as he turned fully face Rusty, hoping that Rusty did find something useful.

"None whatsoever; all that note led to was a computer locked behind several passwords hidden away in the files he listed" Rusty turned to the piles of paper Billy "All I found was information on my sister"

"Irene? Why would JJ have information on your sister behind this much security? The woman's been dead for years now, no offense" Pete said quickly at the end, as an attempt to not sound rude or hurtful about Rusty's long passed sister.

Rusty sighed "I don't know. Seems he wanted to know more about her, since he never really met her in person, and got it into his head that she might still be alive somewhere"

"Whoa! When was this taken?" Billy asked as he held up a photo of Rusty and Irene standing together in a photo.

Rusty raised an eyebrow "That old thing. It's the photo of me and Irene before we went off to college" Rusty smiled as an old memory came back to him "Neither of us could wait to move into our dorms, we went hours early so we'd could start living outside the compound"

Billy turned the photo back to himself, he held the photo closer to himself "I never saw photos of her around the time you all went to college, she's beautiful"

Rusty snatched the photo from Billy, as he was daydreaming, "Alright, alright. Give me that"

Pete White leaned back into his chair "take it easy Rusty, it's a compliment. Besides; Billy has a crush on your sister for years"

"White!" Billy exclaimed as he walked towards Pete "I don't have a crush on Rusty's sister. I just, hold a lot of respect and admiration for the woman who pioneered the concept of girl adventurers" he said defensively as he saw White's grin grow larger.

"And I can guess how you demonstrated that admiration when-" White began his teasing of Billy to get a reaction out of him.

Rusty slammed his hand on the nearby table "Guys! This is my sister your talking about, remember"

Billy and Pete were silent.

"Sorry Rust, went a bit far there" White said as he rubbed his head.

Rusty rubbed the bridge of his nose before collecting the papers relating to his sister"Just find something we can use here and let's forget about this, I'll put these somewhere safe"

Rusty left the large room with the papers in his arms, ignoring the conversation Billy and White were having as he went up to his penthouse to drop off the information on his sister, before heading back down to try and find useful inventions.

That night, Rusty had difficulty sleeping.

Neither fully awake, nor fully asleep.

In this state, memories from his childhood came back to him.

Memories of him and his sister trying to survive in a grownup world where their lives were constantly in danger.

Whether it was when Irene saved Rusty from a being stranded on a cliff-side or Rusty tackling Irene so she wouldn't get shot, the two were always a time. Their own Team Venture.

They were inseparable as kids. But, as they grew older.

"_Ha! Dad chose me, guess we now know who he's favorite was!"_

They drifted apart and at the reading their father's will it all fell apart.

And when he finally got around to mending bridges, she was already gone.

_"I'm sorry, Rusty. Irene is-"_

***Beep Beep Beep***

"Good Morning handsome, it's you!"

Rusty opened his eyes to the hologram of his brother over his bed, reading a recording JJ left on his alarm for himself before his death.

_'I need to find out how to turn that alarm off'_ Rusty thought angrily.

Later that night.

Rusty threw himself onto his bed. The Science Now Conference was days away and he had nothing to show off, the God Gas proving to be a flop.

He tossed and turned as he tried to get to sleep, however the more he tried the more difficult it became.

Seeing as he couldn't relax, Rusty got out of bed and thought about what he should do. Without realizing it he had walked to the spot he hid JJ's research on their sister.

Rusty pick up the box of evidence before he sighed.

"Alright JJ, let's see what if I can follow the train of logic that led to you believing my- our sister was alive after all these years"

After several hours and two pots of coffee, and the consequences of drinking that much coffee, Rusty came to his answer.

He had zero idea what connected these pieces of information together!

All of it was information on Irene and where she might be along with shallow clues that hinted that she might be alive, Rusty was certain half of the damn thing was missing.

With a weary sigh, Rusty collected everything and put it all back in the box. As he was putting things in the box he looked at a picture of Irene and a map of Japan, he looked at the map for a minute before making a promise.

"Next time I have the chance, I think I'll visit Japan. Get an idea of your real home, Irene" Rusty finished packing the box and went to take a shower. The Guild was going to be in his lobby early collecting the corpse at the bottom of the hole another villain made.

Later that same night, after being held hostage and forced to play chess with Think Tank, Rusty was drinking when an astral projection of Dr Orpheus suddenly appeared in front of him. Rusty jumped back and hid behind the couch he was sitting on.

Rusty looked up from his hiding spot to glare at the astral protection "Dammit Orpheus, haven't you ever heard of a phone!? It's the middle of the night!"

"I'm sorry Dr Venture" Dr Orpheus bowed as he apologized "But, my master has tasked the Order of the Triad with a mission that will affect not only this world but the very future of humanity!"

"Okay, okay. Can you hurry this along? I have some reruns to watch" Rusty said as he got back on the couch

Dr Orpheus raised an eyebrow as he looked at his watch "At this time of night?"

"I've had trouble sleeping, now what do you want?" Rusty said with annoyance clear in his voice.

"Right, of course" Dr Orpheus cleared his throat "We need safe passage to Japan to begin our mission-"

"Wait, I just need to get you to Japan?" Rusty asked, at Orpheus's nod Rusty fiddled with his watch "Well, I have several meetings but I can push them to later. Your lucky I've been wanting to visit Japan lately"

After Orpheus's astral projection faded Rusty downed his drink in one gulp.

"Well, no time like the present I suppose Irene. Heck, we can make it a trip before Dean goes to college and bring the whole family over"

Location: Japan. (14 Hours of ahead of New York City)

Inko was happily chatting with Mitsuki when a chill went down her spine.

"Huh, are you alright Inko?" Mitsuki asked as she saw her friend go rigid.


	4. Chapter 4

**Inheritor of the torch.**

"We can't thank you enough for coming on such short notice, Izuku" Mrs Saito said as she stood at the front door of her home with her husband by her side.

"We shouldn't be more than a few hours, we'll be sure to call if anything changes" Mr Saito said as he fixed his coat.

"Alright, stay safe" Izuku said as Sakura and Saki stood besides him and watched as their parents leave, Brass and Base stood behind Izuku as they held his bag and umbrella.

"We'll be back soon girls, be nice to Izuku while we're gone. OK?" Mrs Saito said as she bent down to be at closer eye level with her daughters.

"OK" Sakura said as Saki clung to her side.

"We didn't really have enough time to make dinner, so feel free to use wants in the fridge or the money beside the phone for takeout" Mr Saito said as he checked the time on his phone, seeing the time he gestured to his wife to hurry.

After waving the parents off they went back to the living room, as Saki and Sakura sat together Izuku thought about what they should do now. For now he needed to end the silence that has fallen over the 4 and 7 year old.

Izuku knelt down to eye level with Saki "So, Saki. I heard you started your Quirk counselling, how has that been going?"

The 4 year old jumped at Izuku's voice "Uh, it's going OK. Ms Yamato is really nice and big sis has been helping me get to grips with my Quirk"

Sakura nodded "Yeah, I've been trying to help her at home. Mostly so the floor isn't covered in flower petals"

* * *

Name: Saki Saito

Quirk: Flower Petals:

Can generate and control flower petals from her hair, she has limited control of the created petals but seems to be able to make things with them.

* * *

Name: Sakura Saito

Quirk: Stem:

Can create plant stems from her arms, might be good for whips in time.

* * *

Izuku hummed for a moment before he stood to his full height "Alright, do you two want me to help you with any Quirk training?"

"Really?!" Saki exclaimed as jumped to her feet "When can we start!? Can you show me how to make my Quirk look cool!?OH!HowcanImakeitlookpretty!?"

Sakura lightly put her hand on top of her little sister's head "Easy Saki, catch your breath" Sakura turned to Izuku before looking off to the side "Uh, can I get some hero lessons as well?"

Izuku nodded with a smile "Sure, I don't see why not. It'll be a good bonding experience for you two"

"If I may interject" Base said as she walked in front of Izuku "A rainstorm is predicted to arrive here soon and by the time it passes it will be after dark, and there isn't really any room here to do Quirk training"

Saki and Sakura slump defeated at the Medabot's words.

Izuku rubbed his chin for a moment before asking "What about over the next week?"

Base was silent for a moment "Clear weather for the next few days, Sunday is predicted to be particularly sunny"

"Well then" Izuku smiled at Base's words "How about some Quirk training on Sunday? Of course, I'll talk to your parents to see if they'll allow, how does that sound?"

The two children nodded excitedly at the idea, almost squealing in delight at the idea of being trained by a future Pro Hero.

Izuku smiled at the bright smiles on their faces, until his stomach rumbled and his smile became strained.

Sakura tilted her head "Did you skip dinner?"

Izuku rubbed the back of his head "Kind of, I came over as soon as I got the call"

Saki opened her mouth to speak, but before she was able to say anything her and Sakura's stomachs growled.

The room was silent for a minute before Izuku clapped his hands "Alright, how about I make us something to eat"

The girls nodded before Izuku went to the kitchen to check the fridge, as Izuku looked through the fridge's contents and planning what to cook for three people.

_'More than enough for a meal for three. But, I shouldn't use too much of the Saito's food. That and I've been planning to try a new recipe, I have almost everything I need here but I'm missing two ingredients_' Izuku checked his wallet before popping his head into the living room, where Saki and Sakura were both looking over Brass and Base.

"Brass, Base, I need some things from the store to make dinner. Would you two mind going to the store?" Izuku asked the two small robots, who were quick to agree to his request.

After giving them the money and his umbrella, Izuku saw the two robots off before going back inside to watch over the Saito children.

As Izuku was helping the girls with their homework, a series of bangs hit the door of the Saito home.

As Izuku went to the door it swung open, and someone charged at Izuku.

Elsewhere…

"Thank you for your patronage" the shop keeper said as Brass and Base paid for the items and left the convenience store.

As they walked down the street back to the Saito household, with Base holding the groceries and Brass the umbrella, the two made light conversation.

"It's really coming down now" Base said as she looked up to the darkened sky.

"Yeah, hopefully it won't last long. Rusting isn't on my to do list" Brass said as she looked up at the sky and scanned it for any information "It doesn't appear it will let up for a while yet, not until we arrive at the Saito residents"

"I see" Base said before letting out a sigh.

"Hm? Is something the matter Base?" Brass asked as she stopped, causing Base to stop as well to avoid the rain.

Base turned to her sister unit with a slight surprise "Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking of something"

Brass hummed for a moment before nodding "Is it about Izuku?" with a nod from Base, Brass placed a hand on Base's shoulder.

"I just, find it difficult believing how much he has changed over the past year" Base looked up to the sky, lost in her memories.

Brass nodded in understanding, the feeling was mutual between them.

For as long as they knew Izuku he was a bright and kind child, though he was Quirkless he vowed to become a Support Hero to aid the other Pro Heroes in protecting people. Long hours spent studying and refining his skills to be a Support Hero with his mother teaching him things that bordered on Super Science, if not going all in, and learning skills Pro Heroes were expected to have as a means to better support them.

When he was 11, Izuku helped a young child gain control of their Quirk when it suddenly manifested and wasn't able to turn off the flames that covered their entire body, he began babysitting to earn more money for parts and All Might Merchandise.

He changed in his senior year of middle school, he took less babysitting jobs and spent more time exercising. He still kept up his studies but he didn't spend as much time for his more Super Science field, sometimes he would even forget about Brass and Base's maintenance.

_'He's just at that age_' Doctor Midoriya said as she install the recent upgrades to Brass and Base '_He's still the same person we all know and love, as far as phases go he could have gone through worse ones'_

Brass and Base accepted the Doctor's words and stayed patient with Izuku as he went through his phase.

When the time for the UA Entrance Exams came about, Izuku had applied for the Hero Course and Support Course. The two Exams were on different days so a schedule conflict wasn't an issue.

Brass and Base had gone with Izuku to the Exams so they could be registered alongside Izuku, so they could receive special equipment and training if he was accepted into either course.

Brass and Base went off to be given a full inspection and answering a few questions, during the inspection they were allow to view the Exam as it took place.

They both momentarily froze at the sight of Izuku falling from the sky with his legs and arm destroyed. They rushed out to try and help him, ignoring the words of the other Medabots and staff who tried to stop them.

When they found him he was fine, his legs and arm were healed and his fall was softened by the aid of one of Izuku's future classmates, though they only realized that after carrying him to the nurses office and while calling for an emergency ambulance.

The Support Exam was far less dangerous, Izuku needed to create designs to overcome specific issues used as an example, creating and performing maintenance on various pieces of equipment was another portion he needed to complete.

He passed both tests, but could only attend one course.

He chose the Hero Course without hesitation.

His life had been in danger twice already. First with the U.S.J. attack and again during his internship.

If he only he chose the Support Course he could have avoided it all.

"At the moment, there's nothing much we can do" Base said as she lifted her head and turned to Brass "For now, we need to support Izuku"

Base's words broke Brass from her own thoughts, she nodded "Of course, what are friends for"

The two continued on their way back with the food, picking up the pace to make up time for their unexpected stop.

When they arrived at the Saito residents they could hear a commotion from inside, Brass used her sensors to pick up multiple heat signatures in the house with Izuku dodging one that seemed to be teleporting.

On edge from previous events, the two Medabots slowly sneaked into the house to assist the situation and help Izuku. Brass jumped into the doorway of the living room with her arms held up and her arm cannons ready to fire rubber bullets, Base stood behind the doorway prepared to raise a shield in the event of an attack.

"Welcome back you two!" Izuku said as he jumped into the air and grabbed a shadowy figure that appeared a moment before he grabbed it "Gotcha!"

The shadows dissolved away, revealing a pouting 7 year old.

"And Big Bro Izu remains the tag champion!" a 10 year old exclaimed, followed by an applause and grumbling from the numerous children that have arrived in the time between Brass and Base's departure and arrival.

Izuku smiled at Brass and Base "I'm glad you two arrived, things have been a little hectic while you've been gone" Izuku put the pouting child down "Can you two watch them for a minute while I call their parents, since they were expecting Sakura and Saki parents being here"

As Izuku went to make the needed phone calls, the children set their eyes on Brass and Base.

They didn't resist when the children took out the glue and ribbons.

An hour later. Brass and Base were covered head to feet in glitter and glue with ribbons tied around various parts of their bodies.

After making dinner for the Saito children Izuku helped them with their homework, when they were almost done with the home Mr and Mrs Saito came back home.

Mrs Saito got the girls ready for bed while Mr Saito was paying Izuku.

"Here's a little extra for ya, sorry to call you suddenly. Especially with exams" Mr Saito said before bowing "Thank you again for your hard work!"

Izuku quickly bowed back "I-It's fine really, you sounded distressed on the phone so I couldn't exactly turn you down" Izuku raised his head as a thought came to mind "What was the problem anyway? You both seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere"

Mr Saito coughed into his fist and turned his head to the side "Well, I got a phone call from the hospital about my brother being admitted to the hospital for stomach pains"Mr Saito was silent for a moment "Turns out he just ate some bad chocolate and should be fine after he gets it out of his system"

Izuku smiled in relief "Thanks goodness it wasn't anything serious. Anyway, what do you and your wife think of me offering tips for Sakura and Saki's Quirks? I understand completely if either of you are uncomfortable with the idea"

"Ah, that" Mr Saito smiled "We talked it over and we don't see anything wrong with it, just so long as my wife can come along to observe"

"Of course, no problem" Izuku answered.

"Well, see ya next Sunday. And Thanks again Izuku-kun"

On the way home, Izuku checked the time and winced. It was already late and he stydying and training to do.

Sensing his thoughts Brass and Base nodded.

"Once we're back you are going to finish your dinner at the table while Brass questions you with several test questions" Base said with a no nonsense tone.

"Which will lead to more studying while answering several more questions while performing your routine exercise, followed by a 30 minute break and personal studying afterwards. Are we clear?" Brass said as she put her hands on her hips

Izuku hung his head low "Yes, ma'am"

Both Brass and Base giggled.

_''What would he do without us?''_


	5. Chapter 5

**Three Wise Men for a 'Philosopher Stone'**

"Orpheus. Alchemist. Jefferson. Wake up you lazy bums"

Three sets of eyes snapped opened as The Order of the Triad found themselves in a void where a mist persisted, obscuring the view of the Order of the Triad as they got to their feet.

"Do you two know where we are, last I remember we were staying at that motel. Also, who called us lazy bums?" Jefferson said as he checked his surroundings, he checked for his weapons and found them missing.

The Alchemist, Al, rubbed his head "I'm not sure; though it's definitely something magic related"

"Thanks for the obvious Al. Orpheus, care to share why your not worried?" Jefferson asked as Dr Orpheus straightened out his robes.

Dr Orpheus nodded "You needn't worry, we are being contacted by The Master" Orpheus turned to his compatriots with a raised eyebrow "Though, I'm surprised you two were summoned as well"

"I summoned them because this concerns all three of you" a voice called out from the depths of the fog, it began to roll back to reveal a throne with-

"Master, why have you taken the form of a Japanese School Girl?" Orpheus asked, uncertain of the purpose of his Master's current form and the reasoning behind it.

The Master, currently taking the form of a 16 year old Japanese girl with long black hair wearing one of those Japanese school uniforms resembling a sailor uniform.

"And why are you wearing a Seifuku?" Jefferson asked aloud, earning confused looks from his friends.

"How do you know it's called that, something you want to share?" Al asked as he nudged Jefferson.

"I lived in Japan for a few years tracking down a Blacula Lord, learning what the name of those uniforms were was one of the things my Japanese teacher taught me" Jefferson explained, surprising both Orpheus and Al.

"Good, you can help keep these two in line in Japan" The Master raised their arms above their head while giving a smug smile "Congrats, you three stooges are heading to Japan!"

"Master, if I may ask" Orpheus began to ask as he noticed the less then pleased look on Al and Jefferson's faces "What exactly do you wish for us to do and why do we need to go to Japan?"

The Master sits on their throne sideways and puts their legs up over one of the arm rests "Because Japan is where your objective is. And, as for what you'll be doing, I can't tell you anymore then that"

Al holds up his hands "Wait, wait, wait. What, what do you mean you can't tell us more than that? How are we supposed to do this mission you have for us, so important that you made a conference call within our dreams. Isn't that counterproductive"

"It is" The Master said with a shrug "I can't tell you much right now due to reasons, so I'll send Orpheus a vision in Japan after you pay respect to the Shrine of Amaterasu-ōmikami"

Jefferson snapped his fingers "Right, cause due to Japan being isolated for so long their pantheon was weaker than the majority of their counterparts. So, as a compromise to not let all of the monsters in Japan loose, magic users not native to Japan have to receive the Gods permission first to use anything supernatural" Jefferson shrugged his shoulders "And before you ask, yes, I did discover that when I was in Japan"

"Bingo!" The Master said with an applause "And as for what I CAN tell you three stooges now is this. This task is very much a save the quality of life of the world, and that you three stooges have what it takes to complete it"

Orpheus bowed "Then we shall undertake this task with the weight it deserves, especially since we are the only ones who are able to-"

The Master broke out in a sharp laughter "Sorry Orpheus, this is less only you three can do it and more your easier to send while being good enough to complete the task" The Master shook their head "Heck, no matter what plan anyone of you make going by the seat of your pants will still be just as effective. Now, hurry along. We don't have all day"

The Master clapped their hands and the Order of the Triad suddenly reawaken in their room at the Rancho Feo Motor-home motel.

"Not to sound disrespectful Orpheus, but your Master is a bit of an asshole" Al said as he sat up from his bed.

"My Master may be a bit on the, brash side, but they have never misled me before. Only being vague on what I need to do and mixing helpful advice with harsh comments" Orpheus said as he rubbed his head, taking off his eye mask as he did so.

Jefferson got up and stretched, the sound of popping bones audible to the rooms inhabitants "Well, if we're doing this we're going to need a plan. For starters, how the Hell are we supposed to get to Japan?"

Orpheus stroke his chin "I'm afraid I can only think of enlisting the help of Dr Venture, I am sure he will be in possession of a jet to take us there. Though, we will need to convince Dr Venture the gravity of our situation"

Dr Orpheus began Astral Projecting to speak with Dr Venture, as he did so Al snapped his fingers as he got an idea.

"And if that doesn't work I can always share with him my research regarding the Philosopher's Stone" Al said with a cheeky grin "Besides, I think an old colleague of mine can put us up for a few months while we're in Japan"

Jefferson crossed his arms "I'm pretty sure Venture wouldn't be interested in spiritual enlightenment. Unless you plan a bait and switch relying on him thinking the Philosopher's Stone your talking about is the gold from lead" Jefferson smiled at the con Al was planning on pulling.

Al shrugged "Hey, it's not MY fault if Rusty pays more attention to pup culture then actual culture"

"Gentlemen" Orpheus said, coming out of his astral projection, with a triumphed smirk "We got our ride"

A few days later…

"Ah man, you could have given us a bit more of a heads up about this trip" Hank said, his arms crossed as he slumped into his seat in the X-12.

"Now Hank, with Dean going to college and with our new life in New York, we won't be able to do something like this for a while so why don't you try and enjoy yourself" Rusty said as he looked up from a notebook he was writing in.

Dean turned to Al "So, you guys are going to Japan to do what exactly?"

Al puffed out his chest "To save the world-" Al stopped puffing his chest as he paused for half a second "-'s quality of life, and we won't know what we're doing till after we get there"

Dean slumped into his seat "So, basically what Hank and I did when dad dragged us along on his adventures that led to our deaths"

"Hey!" Rusty leaned over his head to look at Dean "I'll have you know most of those deaths happened on the compound, only about a third happened elsewhere"

"Not really much better Doc" Brock said as he flew the X-12 through the skies, he looked to the side at the notebook Rusty was holding "What's the book for anyway?"

"Keeping notes, writing down ideas. Having several phrases written down in the event the translation program fucks up, you know the usually things" Rusty said as he put the book in his coat pocket "By the way Orpheus, we're only going to be in Japan for a few days so you and your buddies better be waiting at the X-12 when we're ready to leave otherwise your all being left behind"

"We understand, Doctor Venture. Should anything change will we keep you informed" Dr Orpheus said before checking his watch "By the way, how long til we get there?"

Brock checked a nearby screen "Well, considering the X-12's speed and how long we've been flying for, we should be there in about. Now"

The second Brock said now both Orpheus and Al grew very uncomfortable, both acting dizzy and nauseous.

Jefferson felt sympathy for his friends, even as a part him was glad he wasn't magical for this one.

A few hours later.

"Well, that was anticlimactic" Al said as they left Ise Grand Shrine.

Jefferson turned to the alchemist "What were you expecting, a light show and a disembodied voice?"

Al shrugged "I wasn't. I figure something more then just that oppressive feeling going away"

"Regardless; we should head to somewhere secluded to experience the vision to learn more of our mission, I saw on the map that there are several places nearby that we could use" Orpheus said as he took out a map with several areas circled.

Al looked at the map and saw several circles, Jefferson pointed at one circle with a blank expression "You know this place is a love hotel Orpheus"

Orpheus quickly x'ed out that circle before clearing his throat "There is a place in the nearby woods that should give us some privacy"

"Right, let's go there then" Al said gesturing for Orpheus to take the lead. The Order of the Triad agreeing to not mention that Orpheus planned to take them to a love hotel.

In the forest, they held hands as they experienced the vision-

* * *

A world of chaos, the old order on the verge of total destruction.

From the chaos, a dark force unlike any before rose with the intent to reshape all to it's fantasy.

From the darkness a light was born, with a vow to protect all from the darkness that light became a torch to stave off the darkness..

The First torchbearer was alone and weak. It's actions, ideals and goals making no real difference in a world slowly being consumed by the darkness.

The First found love and learned that the light can be passed on, The Second stood beside the First as they fought as one.

From the Second came a Third torchbearer, the light of it's flame strong enough to push back the darkness in earnest.

The Fourth was short lived, as they learned the strength the light held could no longer be wielded by just anyone.

The Fifth Bearer finished what the Fourth started and refined the knowledge of the Light

The Sixth Bearer was always close to straying from the path, but in their own way the Light remained strong.

The Seventh Bearer would bring the Light the strength to oppose the darkness, though they fell before that day would come.

The Eighth Bearer fulfilled the duty of those who came before, and with the defeat of the Darkness the World began to heal.

The Ninth Bearer is young and inexperienced, and though their fate is unwritten, their actions shall be felt across the world of Man.

* * *

The Order of the Triad broke away from each other, they were silent as they regained their wits.

"Orpheus, what the Hell did we just see? It felt like I just watch several movies on fast forward" Jefferson said to the Necromancer as he let go of a tree he was using to helping him stay on his feet.

Orpheus turned to Jefferson, sweat on his brow, "I'm not entirely sure, we will need to research what exactly we saw"

"I know what we saw" The alchemist said, his demeanour reminiscent of someone who just had a religious experience "That was the Philosopher's Stone"

Orpheus and Jefferson shared a look before asking "OK, how does a metaphor for Enlightenment relate to what we just saw?"

The Alchemist shook his head before he began to explain himself "Alright. You saw that light thing going from person to person, getting stronger as it went, what was it that they all had in common?"

"A desire to protect others" Orpheus said, as he followed his friend's explanation.

The Alchemist snapped his fingers "Bingo! When that light moved from person to person I was able to see echos of the previous holders, even for a second, meaning that part of their being was carried over to newer torchbearers!"

Orpheus's eyes widened in shock "Al, you can't be implying-"

"Implying what?" Jefferson asked, feeling out of the loop as his more magic focus teammates seem to come to a grand revelation.

"The unified echos of multiple people, their life energies and part of their souls going onto new torchbearers, for a shared altruistic purpose. Jeff, the person we're looking for is an anthropomorphic Philosopher's Stone" The Alchemist exclaimed with disbelief and a hint of joy.

Jefferson's eyes widen as he caught on to what Orpheus and Al were talking about "OK, so what does that mean? The person we're looking for is going to have some form of holy powers, or being an extremely powerful magic user"

The Alchemist made a so-so gesture "Kind of. If what we saw was right, the current wielder of that light is on the cusp of transcending into a Bodhisattva. With the possibility those that come after will have a similar chance"

Jefferson raised a hand to stop the Alchemist "Can you explained that to someone with little knowledge of Eastern culture"

"The closest comparison I can think of is that of Saints and other miracle workers, except Bodhisattva doesn't necessarily need to pray to heaven for miracles as they are able to perform their own themselves" Orpheus said as he stroke his beard "We best find this bearer of light and ensure they don't befall a terrible fate, and offer them training along with what knowledge we have"

Al paused for a moment before he started to panic "Shit, your right! Those seeking forms of transcendence always have to deal with monsters, and we're in Japan. The breeding ground of some of the most messed up ones"

Jefferson cracked his knuckles "In that case, we need to find the current torchbearer. Any clues on where to find them?"

"No. But, that can be remedied" Orpheus said as he took out a map of Japan.

Several divination and another version later…

On a bullet train to the Shizuoka Prefecture, the Order of the Triad were in the middle of a discussion regarding their current mission.

Orpheus put the paper map on the able they were sitting at "Right, the one were looking for should be in this city. Now, we need to find a teenager with dark green hair and bright emerald eyes" Orpheus looked up and saw Jefferson with a troubled expression "Is something wrong?"

Jefferson shook his head "Not really. It's just, these torchbearers are suppose to protect the world right, I'm conflicted on the idea of a kid being in serious danger"

"Really? You haven't shown that much concern with Hank and Dean" Orpheus said, confused at his friends shift in mood.

"Yeah, that's different. Hank and Dean have already been involved with this whole arches and super science business, the kid we're looking likely hasn't" Jefferson said with a level tone "It's just, why couldn't this have waited til the kid was older"

Al shrugged "The kid is the Ninth Torchbearer, nine is a holy and symbolic number representing Spiritual awakening, Enlightenment and Judgement along with completion depending on where you look"

Jefferson looked at Al confused "Wait, I thought 9 was an unholy number like 6. You telling me it's actually holy?"

Al nodded "Common misconception. 9 is a holy number while 6 is considered unholy, sort of like how an upright crucifix is holy while an inverted crucifix is unholy"

Jefferson rubbed his chin "So 6 in an inverted 9 in regards to spiritual meaning?"

Orpheus nodded "Essentially, yes. 9 is also consider a powerful magical number, due to 3 multiplied by itself makes 9"

Jefferson nodded "I know, 3 being the most stable magic number. The main reason we're called the order of the Triad is because of that. Though; the same could be said about 3 to the power of 2 (9^2). So, I guess you could include some mention of duality in that metaphor"

Al perked up at Jefferson's words "Speaking of duality, let me show you two something" Al took out a picture and wrote down 69.

Orpheus looked down at the picture before giving the alchemist a bemused look "I know we have a silent spell so we can discuss things without bothering the other passengers, but this is no time for sex jokes"

Al raised his hands in defense "I know, this isn't that. Look, 6 and 9 side by side together resembles the yin yang symbol. The most popular symbol representing duality and by proxy free will" Al shrugged before drawing the Zodiac sign for cancer "and 69 on it's side does look like the Zodiac symbol for Cancer"

Jefferson looked at the piece of paper for a moment as a thought entered his mind "How much you willing to bet the kid we're looking for Zodiac sign is Cancer?"

After arriving at their destination, Orpheus held up a set of divination rods with small crystals attached to the rods by strings.

Orpheus held onto the rods, keeping his hands as steady as possible as the rods moved side to side and the crystals making oval patterns "We're close, a few more minutes and we'll have a definitive lead on the Ninth Torchbearer"

"When you say a few minutes, do you mean half an hour or under an hour?" Al asked, all to aware at how long these type of things tend to take.

"Well-" Before Orpheus could continue the rods suddenly pointed in one direction with the crystals shot up as well, the string becoming rigid as he defied gravity to point to their target "My, that was quick"

The Order of the Triad broke into a sprint as they followed the divining rods to a park, that a minute before they arrived had bright light emanating from it.

What they came across was Dean and Hank standing over a young man as he worked on Helper with a group of children and Medabots standing near two female Medabots sitting on a bench, all of them with their eyes on the young and the Venture Brothers.

"How the heck did Hank and Dean beat us here?" Jefferson asked in disbelief.

Orpheus nodded "Those boys do tend to get themselves in the oddest situations"

"Oh, heads up. Rusty joining the party" Al said said as he subtle pointed to the older Venture as he approached the three young men around helper.

Jefferson turned away and face-palmed "Now this is just embarrassing, we go looking for someone who's meant to make the world a better place and the Ventures just stumble upon the kid. How the hell does that happen?"

"Perhaps there is more credence to the 'Venture Luck' Doctor Venture goes on about-" Orpheus was cut off as he noticed the alarm expression on the alchemist's face as he kept his eyes on the Torchbearer.

Orpheus and Jefferson turned to see what shocked the Alchemist, what they saw was Dr Venture with a syringe in one hand and the other gripping the arm of the confused and concern young man who was fiddling with Helper.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" The Order of the Triad exclaimed as one, causing Doctor Venture to pause what he was doing and for the young man to turn his head towards the Order of the Triad.

However, it wasn't long before the young man's view of the Triad was severed as a pair of police officers rushed into the park, they raced towards Dr Venture as the young man broke free from Dr Venture's hold.

A few events took place in rapid succession. Dr Venture put his hands up to show he was willingly to cooperate with what they wanted, soon realizing the empty syringe was still in his hand. Seemingly out of panic Hank threw one of the small parts of Helper at one of the officers, only realizing his mistake once the item was airborne and ran before it hit one of the officers.

The other officer hit a button on his belt as Dr Venture and Dean grabbed as much as Helper as they could lift and ran, even while weighed down by Helper they were able to keep up with Hank as they ran for it.

The officer who was hit gestured that he were alright and that he'd stay here while the other officer gave chase on foot.

"Psst, what do we do?" Al asked at the sudden change of events.

"We mostly tell the truth. We're a team of American Superheroes on vacation in Japan to see the sights and learn of the mysticism of the East" Orpheus said as he stood straighter.

"And if they asked if we know the Venture's?" Jefferson asked, making sure to get their story straight.

"I rented a wing of the Venture compound from Dr Venture for a while until it burned down, he was a terrible landlord" Orpheus said as he fast walked over to help the injured officer.

One lengthy questioning later…

"Well that was taxing" Orpheus said as he and the Order of the Triad walked down a Japanese street with Al leading them with a map "Say what you will of the Japanese police, they certainly are thorough"

"Yeah, when they aren't trying to get innocent people to confess to crimes they didn't commit" Jefferson grumbled as he walked with his hands in his pockets "By the way Orpheus, was it wise leaving the kid along so soon after we found him. What if something happens to him?"

Orpheus put his fingers together "We can not rush things, young Midoriya doesn't believe in the Supernatural so we need to provide him some measure of proof. The meditation instructions I gave him will help him become aware of the power within him without putting him in serious danger" Dr Orpheus winced before he coughed into his hand "That, and I did not want to stay any longer after what Dr Venture tried to do"

"Your telling me, why the hell would he want that kid's blood" Jefferson said, disgusted at what Dr Venture.

"I fear it could be anything when it comes to Dr Venture, especially after what he did to that orphan's heart" Orpheus muttered to himself, Jefferson looked at the leader of the Order of the Triad with a horrified expression.

"What the Fuck?!"/What the Hell!?"

"Al, you hearing this?" Jefferson asked the alchemist, his arms gesturing towards Orpheus.

"Hearing what, look at this!?" Al gestured to a burned out building in front of them.

"Please, tell me this wasn't the residents of your colleague who was going to house us during our stay in Japan" Orpheus said with a slight pleading tone in his voice as Al took out his phone and turned it on.

"Hold on, let me try and see what's- Oh, they left a text" the alchemist said as he began to read the message "Uh oh" Al put his phone away before awkwardly looking away from his friends "It seems my colleague is in trouble with the law, both mundane and magical, and in an attempt to escape burned their entire workshop to the ground"

"Meaning we have no place to stay, and I doubt our cash will last more then a few days at most" Orpheus sighed "For now, it seems we have no choice but to find a cheap hotel to stay at for the night"

"Right, and you can explain that thing you mentioned about Dr Venture using an Orphan's heart for something" Jefferson said as he walked down the street.

Orpheus and Al followed, Al turned to Orpheus with a furrowed brow "What does he mean by an Orphan's heart?"

Orpheus let out a resigned sigh "Before I begin, I will like to mention that my residents while at the Venture compound were at a very good price"

As they walked, a fog began fill the area setting the three unnerved.

"Well, long time no see. I've been waiting for you, Jeff"

From the fog emerged a young woman wearing white clothing, her long black hair framed her face and drew attention to her blood red eyes.

Orpheus and the alchemist got ready for a fight, Jefferson walked forward with a nostalgic smile "It's been too long Asuka, almost two decades at this point. You haven't aged a day"

Asuka tilted her head with a smile "And you have aged like fine wine, I'm glad to see your doing well"

"Uh, Jefferson, who is she?" Al asked aloud, pointing towards Asuka "How do you two know each other?"

Asuka remained quiet, waiting to see what Jefferson will say.

"She's Asuka Himura, she helped me during my stay in Japan 17 years. And my ex" Jefferson explained before turning back to Asuka "So, how have you been since last time we saw each other?"

"Good. I finished that art course and have been making a steady income selling my work, got into video game design around ten years ago" Asuka said, placing her hands into her jacket pockets.

"Sorry to interrupt, but could you help us Ms Himura?" Orpheus asked, receiving a glare from Asuka "Our planned lodgements haven't panned out, do you think it's possible that we may stay with you tonight?"

"We're fine Orpheus, we'll stay at a hotel" Jefferson stressed, surprising the other members of the Triad.

"Jeff, would you and your friends like to stay with me?" Asuka asked as she looked up to Jefferson.

Jefferson couldn't met her eyes, he sighs "This isn't how I wanted us to meet again after so long"

"Hey, don't worry. It'll be like old times" Asuka smiled before leaning over to look at Orpheus and Al "Except the Female to Male ratio has been turned around"

Jefferson smiled and turned to meet Asuka's eyes with a smile "Hey baby, can me an my pals crash at your place tonight?"

Asuka intertwined her arm with Jefferson's "It'll be my pleasure"

Orpheus and Al shared a look between one another agreeing to discuss the current subject matter later.

They walked for nearly twenty minutes before arriving at a large house, almost like a mansion, Asuka unlocked the front door and entered the house with Jefferson by her side.

"Come in, help yourselves to some tea" Asuka led them to living room where a teenage girl with grey hair, braided on one side with it going around the back of her neck to rest on her opposite shoulder, was watching TV.

Asuka looked surprised before walking up to the grey haired girl "Roxana, I thought you were sleeping over at Ren's tonight for a study group"

Roxana shrugged "She cancelled, so I'm self studying at home. Took a break a few minutes ago before you came back" Roxana looked at the Order of the Triad with a raised eyebrow "Who are they?"

"Foreign friends who are gonna be staying with us for a while" Asuka explained, Roxana nodded before leaving the room.

"Welcome to our home. I am Roxana Himura, 16 years of age, nice to meet you all" Roxana bowed before heading upstairs.

"Blacula" Jefferson hissed out

"Well, she's really an interracial Mystic Dhampir" Asuka explained "And before you ask, I know because she's my daughter"

"YOURS! How the hell are you that- Wait, 16 years old. Is she?" Jefferson asked, his fury gone in an instant and replaced with a growing realization.

Asuka nodded "Yes, she's yours. I only found out the day before you left, you already made your decision and I didn't want to use our child as a weapon against you to force you to stay"

The room grew heavy with silence.

The alchemist coughed in a vain attempt to break the suffocating silence "So, your a vampire then?" Al asked Asuka.

Asuka looked at Al with a toothy smile "Not quite, I am Dracula's reincarnation. The Reborn Progenitor!" an aura of dark energy surrounded her for a moment before fading.

Orpheus and Al paled, Jefferson still in shock at the knowledge he had a child with the love of his life and never knew about left him unable to react.

_'Oh, please let this night end without another shocking revelations_' Orpheus silently prayed internally.

Not a moment later, everyone in the Himura residents felt a wave of magical energy wash over them.

"Whoa, what the actual fuck?" Asuka said aloud as she sniffed the air and looked around "Anyone else experience that, felt like a monk jumping several steps on that path of enlightenment" Asuka shrugged "Ah well, something to look into later. It's pretty unlikely any Yokai drawn to whoever gained that much enlightenment will succeed in consuming them. Their usually so old and well trained that trying to take a bite is a death sentence"

Al turned to Orpheus with a blank expression "We fucked up"


	6. Chapter 6

**To stoke the flame of Hope.**

"That's great, Nobo" Izuku said as he kept a close eye on the 5 year old, who was propelling himself into the air by exhaling through his nose, while Brass and Base helped keep an eye on the other children "Are you feeling alright, you can stop if you feel any discomfort"

"I'm OK" Nobo said as he began moving around, turning his head to direct the wind blasting out of his nose, while his clothes seemed to be sticking to him.

'_His pores allow him to intake vast amounts of air and focuses through his nose for lift, though he has shown being able to use the same process with his mouth to launch blasts of air'_ Izuku made notes in his head before waving the 5 year old down "That's great, let's take a break for now"

"Kay" Nobo said reluctantly as he slowly lowered himself to the ground, he wanted to keep going but was not allowed to without adult supervision.

"Tag!"

As soon as Nobo landed he was poked by another boy running by him, Nobo gave chase intent on passing on the mantle of 'it'.

Izuku took out a notepad and a pencil and writing down his notes regarding Nobo's Quirk.

_'Alright, that's everyone_' Izuku thought after finishing his notes, he looked up and saw the kids were having fun playing with one another. Some were playing tag while others played in the play are, played card games or had their Medabots fight each other.

Izuku took out his phone as he felt it vibrate, he looked over the kids before turning to his phone for a moment to see who texted him.

Seeing it was someone from the Group Chat he had with the Support Department Izuku put his phone away after making sure it wasn't anything urgent, just some questions and idea shooting on how to make equipment for specific Quirks, Izuku turned his attention back to the kids to make sure they were alright.

Nothing had changed since he last looked, except it looked like some of the older kids were have a Ro-Battle with two foreign teenagers.

"Wait, is that a Helper unit?" Izuku asked himself as he spotted the lanky robot with small wheels as it's main means to move around, as it starred down the Medabots of one of the older kids.

Izuku thought back on what he knew of the Helper series of Robots; they were the first mass produced robots meant to act as servants and handle any mundane task, and were quickly recalled and destroyed after it became clear how easily they came apart, and the choking hazard their loose pieces presented.

_'Weren't they all destroyed? Though, I guess they could be a handful still out there somewhere'_ Izuku thought to himself as he kept a close eye on the teenagers and robot, making sure no harm befalls the kids.

Everything was going well, the Helper unit seemed to have been modified with some odd weapons but it seems to have good control over them, until the Medabot was defeat and it's medal was ejected.

Izuku leaped forward as he used Full Cowl to give him more speed as he saw the Helper Unit point it's gun at the medal, grabbing it and getting out of the way before the Helper unit was able to fire. He stood in front of the kids before kneeling down and giving the kid his Medal back, Izuku turned to the Helper Unit and the teenagers.

"**What do you think your doing?"** Izuku asked in English, not just the two teens but also the Helper Unit in front of him, as he picked up the now lifeless body of the defeated Medabot and moved it behind him.

**"Nothing, the kid challenged Helper to a fight and we obliged. Not our fault the kid's a sore loser"** the blond one answered in English with his arms crossed over his chest, Izuku was silently glad they spoke English as his French was very weak, the brown haired one beside him beginning to look uncomfortable.

"That hunk of junk tried to destroy Crosser Dog's medal!" the kid behind Izuku said with watery eyes.

**"Hank, let's just go. We're making a scene"** the brown hair teen said to his blond companion "**Helper come- Helper!**"

Despite the protests of the brown hair teen, the Helper Unit got closer to Izuku with one clawed hand reaching out to him. Before it got close to him a barrier manifested between Izuku and the Helper Unit.

**"Keep your distance**" Base said as she held her arms up to maintain the barrier.

**"Sirs, I think it would be best if you both left and take your giant choking hazard with you"** Brass said as she kept her arms up and pointed at the Helper Unit.

The Helper Unit got very aggressive at those words and let out a series of rapid and aggressive beeps.

The teens looked shocked as every Medabot within earshot gasped loudly.

**"There are young children present! Watch your language**" Base scolded the Helper Unit as she got closer to Brass.

The Helper Unit beeped more, the Medabots went very still. Every Medabot, besides Brass and Base, tried to get the children further away from the Helper Unit.

**""Izuku""** Brass and Base said in unison before they turned to Izuku with their eyes alight** ""Let's kick this rust bucket's ass!""**

Izuku sighed as he took out his phone, knowing it would be impossible to stop his two Medabots when they get like this, he placed it over his left forearm as a band wrapped around it to keep the phone in place.

* * *

Ro-Battle Mode Activated. Displaying stats for participating Medabots.

Base: Status 100%

Brass: Status 100%

All systems green.

* * *

"Alright, let's do this!" Izuku said as Base and Brass got ready for the fight, with Base getting behind Brass to support her.

The fight that followed an intense one, with the Helper Unit pulling random and deadly devices and using it against the two Medabots while Base created barriers and Brass attacked using her guns.

After the Helper Unit shot the two with a missile, both Brass and Base fell to the ground. They both struggled to their feet as they both began to glow, Base outstretched her arms as the area became awashed with light before the Helper Unit became trapped in a dome and Brass shot her arms forward as a beam of energy shot out of her hands towards the Helper Unit.

The beam shot into the dome as it and the Helper were engulfed in a light, it faded once it shot up into the air and dissipated safely, the Helper Unit looked beat up as it fell backwards.

Izuku ran over to check if Base and Brass were okay as the two teens did the same for the Helper Unit, after running several check on their hardware, software and Medals Izuku was able to confirm they were both alright.

Izuku picked them both up and sat them down on a nearby bench to give them a chance to reboot, knowing that his friends would be OK Izuku turned back to the foreign teens.

They were both looking over the fallen Helper Unit, with the brown haired one looking around it's contents.

**"Hey, is your Helper Unit alright?"** Izuku asked as he stepped closer to the teens.

The blond one, Hank, gave Izuku an irritated look** "No thanks to you, what the hell was that light show about?"**

Izuku flinched **"I'm, not exactly sure myself. It was a surprise that they started to glow and did that, since I'm not sure what they used I thought I'd check to make sure there wasn't any serious damage to your Helper Unit"**

**"Well, whatever they did it seemed to have shut Helper down"** the brown haired boy said taking his hands out of the Helper Unit **"Don't suppose you have any experience working with robotics"**

Izuku nodded **"Yeah, a bit. I don't have my tool box but I have some tools handy"**

**"Well, better then nothing I guess. I'm Dean and this is my brother Hank"** Dean introduced himself and his brother, he moved to the side a little to give Izuku room to work on Helper.

**"Dean, are you nuts? Your going to let some complete stranger rummage around Helper's innards"** Hank asked as he pointed to Izuku, who paused as he took out his tools in case there were any issues.

Dean sighed "**Hank, Helper been through far worse. Besides; do you want to carry him around?"**

Hank paused as he thought about it before slapping Izuku on the back "**Be gentle with the guy, he's a softy"** Hank put his hands in his pockets **"Well, usually. No idea why he came here or why he was acting so aggressively"**

**"Maybe some of his circuits are damage"** Izuku suggested as he leaned in to get a good look, what he saw left him flabbergasted "**What the-? Who did maintenance on Helper!?"**

**"Our dad usually. Why, is something the matter?"** Dean asked as he looked inside Helper to see what's wrong.

**"Barely two parts here are from the same year, while others look like they belong in kitchen appliances, and what isn't being barely held together is filthy along with some parts being extremely rusty!"** Izuku explained, sounding like a doctor diagnosing a patient.

Izuku pinched the bridge of his nose** "Okay, I might not be able to do much but I think I can get Helper moving again. But, for now I'm going to have to disable his weapons so that whatever was causing his aggression doesn't hurt anyone"**

Hearing no objections, Izuku began to do just that. Working carefully to repair an ad hoc set up with parts in varying conditions, surprisingly once he figured out how things were supposed to work it was relatively simple to get everything in order.

**"Boys!"** someone shouted in English outside the park, Izuku looked up and saw a man looking around outside the park as he occasionally looked at his watch.

**"Over here, pops"** Hank waved at the man, getting his attention and gesturing for him to come over.

The man came over and looked down at Izuku "**Okay, care to explain what happened and why an Asian kid has his hands inside Helper?"**

"**Well, that's complicated"** Hank answered, not sure how to answer otherwise.

**"Hmm**" Hank and Dean's father hummed before he bent down to look at Izuku's handy work, he looked up surprised at Izuku "**You did these repairs? Gotta said I'm rather impressed"**

Izuku rubbed the back of his head "**It's nothing really, just some basic repairs"**

**"Now, now. No need to be humble. Helper here is a product of Super Science so chances are you'll have a future in it"** The man stared at Izuku for a moment before he rubbed his chin **"Young man, may I ask for a favor?"**

Izuku looked at the man confused for a moment** "Uh, sure. What is it?"**

The man grabbed Izuku's free hand and took out a syringe **"I need some of your blood"**

"Eh?"

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?**"

Izuku turned to the source of the shouting to see a trio of older men, dressed oddly, looking at the man holding Izuku's arm with a syringe in hand.

Two police officers quickly ran into the park, Hank threw a piece of Helper at an officer before running away followed by Dean and their father carrying Helper.

"Hey kid, ya alright?" one of the trio from earlier knelt down beside Izuku, getting a closer look Izuku was able to tell he was dressed like those Western Monks who shaved the top of their head but left the front, back and sides untouched.

Izuku nodded "Yeah, I'm fine" he took the man's man hand as he got up.

"That's good, no idea what that weirdo was thinking" The man glared off into the distance Hank and Dean ran off with their father, he shook his head and turned back to Izuku "Anyway, the name's Al. Good to see your doing alright"

"Ah, thank you sir. I'm Izuku Midoriya, it's nice to meet you" Izuku returned the man's greeting.

"Alchemist, is the young man unharmed?" a taller, lanky, man approached wearing a cape with a massive collar"

"Alchemist?" Izuku asked under his breath, his question gaining the attention of the two older men in front of him.

"Alchemist is my Hero name, I doubt you'd heard of us since we operate mostly in the US" Al, Alchemist, explained as he gestured to the two men who came with him "We're here in Japan for a vacation and old fashion team building"

"Really?" Izuku asked excitedly, a sentiment shared by most of the nearby children who were already beginning to inch closer "What's your team called?"

The three men looked out each before each took turns doing their own pose.

"I am the Alchemist, Seeker of Truth"

"And I am Dr Orpheus, Master Necromancer"

"Names Jefferson Twilight, Blacula Hunter"

"And together we are the Order of the Triad"

"Order of the Triad" Izuku said with less excitement than before "That sounds like a magic theme team"

"It should, we are a magic Hero team" Jefferson said bluntly.

Izuku looked disappointed, even as the children looked at the Order of the Triad in awe.

Later…

Izuku studied in his room as he mum went over Brase and Base to see what happened to them, he wanted to help but his mother refused as he still had to study.

So for now, he focused on studying.

_'Believe me kid, I had my doubts as well but there is some truth to this whole magic and cosmic order bull-crap'_

Something that would be easier if he could actually focus and not have his mind drift back to what happened in the park, whether it was the two foreign teens whose father was interested in his blood or the self proclaimed magic american heroes that showed up.

Izuku already knew it was nearly impossible to steal One for All, and since he doubted they knew of One for All, so he just chucked it up Hank and Dean's father being more focused on collecting his DNA for some cloning or genetic engineering.

Even if Hank and Dean's dad was a super scientist, he doubted any attempted to recreate One for All would pan out well.

No, what kept coming to the forefront of Izuku's mind was the notion of magic being real. All his life he was taught that magic was nonsense, something used to rationalized things people at the time didn't understand.

But Jefferson Twilight's were stuck in his mind, bringing the topic of magic back into his mind.

Izuku suspected he was under the influence of a Quirk, but after using the handheld brain scanner he kept around after he studied it for ideas, once it became clear it wasn't a quirk but his own curiosity.

Sighing in defeat, Izuku took out the sheet of paper the necromancer gave him earlier.

"Instructional guide to Meditation for Beginners" Izuku read the title as he sat cross legged on his bed "Do this real quick so I can get back to work"

Izuku followed the instructions on the paper, following it as closely as possible while putting his scepticism to the side.

_'Well, I guess I feel somewhat relaxed'_ Izuku thought as he felt his muscles eased and his mind becoming less active '_I wonder if I should share this?'_

_"Young Midoriya?"_ All Might asked suddenly.

Izuku flailed in surprised, unknowingly dropping down onto his bed "All Might! What are you-" Izuku looked around and found himself alone in his room, All Might nowhere in sight.

Seeing that his mentor wasn't in the general area Izuku got back to his feet, he got his camera and pointed at himself, he sat cross legged again to see if the auditory hallucination was a one time thing or a repeat occurrence.

_'All Might?'_ Izuku thought as he got back into the meditation, seemingly much easier then the first time.

_'Midoriya, where are you? I don't see you anywhere'_ All Might said in Izuku's mind, confusion clear in his voice.

_'I'm at home, are you really All Might or just a figment of my imagination?_' Izuku asked, testing to see if he would get intelligent answers.

_'Of course I'm real, did you make some kind of telepathic communicator?'_ All Might answered, his answer being enough to confirm that he was actually talking to All Might.

_'Nothing for mind to mind communication!'_ Izuku quickly explained, while not thinking about that not invasive mind to computer interface '_These self proclaimed magic heroes gave me a type of meditation to try out'_

_'Magic'_ All Might said before going silent for a moment _'Young Midoriya, I'm coming over. We need to discuss this immediately'_

"Wait, what?!" Izuku said as he lost his concentration as he fell onto his bed and being bounced into the air again, thinking on his feet Izuku was able to land safely.

_'No way I'll be able to get back into that mindset now'_ Izuku thought to himself as he took his camera and went to his mom in the kitchen, only to find her trying to grab a large bottle Jack Daniels Cubix was keeping out of reach.

"Uh, what's happening?" Izuku asked aloud, gaining the attention of Inko and Cubix.

Inko looked at Izuku for a solid second before blinking and rubbing her eyes "Sweetie, why are you glowing?"

Nearly an hour later…

"Magic is real!" Izuku shouted in disbelief as All Might sat across the table in his muscular form, while Inko sat beside Izuku.

"Indeed, while I haven't encountered it too often I have fought and worked alongside those of the Moonlight World. Lucky for me it seems I have an incredible high resistance to magic" All Might explained, he scratched his cheek "I can understand that this is a lot to take in for both of you"

"Not really, I already knew magic was real almost all my life" Inko replied nonchalantly as she threw a side glare at Cubix, who was still withholding Inko's rainy day whisky.

Both men at the table looked at Inko surprised, though Izuku's expression also held a look of betrayal "But, you always said magic and mysticism was all crap!"

Inko flinched at her son's expression "I said magic WAS all crap, I never said it didn't exist" Inko rubbed the back of her head "Sorry for the miscommunication sweetie"

"If I may ask; how exactly are you involved with the Moonlight World, Mrs Midoriya?" All Might asked, being caught flat footed by the sweet woman's apparent previous experience with the supernatural.

Inko's mood soured almost instantly "I have lost count of the number of times I have been captured and offered up as either a virgin sacrifice or as a bride to whatever the Cult of the week worshipped, I swear if I have to deal with some messed up harem scenario in the afterlife-" she began to mutter to herself.

"Cults!?" Izuku yelled in shock.

Inko was brought out of her mutterings and sighed "Alright, cards on the table. I know you both want to know more about my less then normal experiences so let's make a deal, I share with you the secrets of my past and you two explain your connection to each other. And don't even try to lie to me about it, I know it has something to do with Izuku's Quirk since I have DNA records of Izuku before and after he received his Quirk"

Izuku looked away from his mother "Heh heh, I guess my attempts at editing those records didn't work"

All Might sighed before nodding "Very well, the truth is Izuku is my chosen successor for the Next Symbol of Peace. I believe that he can be a great Hero, enough that I passed on my Quirk to him"

After two explanations involving a slide show, old trinkets, several partially burned photos and a lie detector the two finally understood the situation they were in.

"So, you gave Izuku One for All believing him for being a worthy of it after he tried to save Bakugou even when the other Pro Heroes hiestated" Inko took a sip of her coffee "Sounds a bit sappy"

"I suppose" All Might, now in his 'deflated' nodded as he sipped some tea "Though, you turning out to be the presumed dead daughter of Jonas Venture never crossed my mind" he winced as his thoughts drifted to Inko's backstory "Sorry, reliving those memories-"

"It's fine, really. To be honest I think talking about it helped me somewhat, besides Hisashi of course" Inko waved off All Might's worries before turning to her shell shocked son "Honey, are you doing OK?"

"Uh, yeah. I just, never thought my grandpa would be such a-" Izuku trailed off as he grew silent.

"Izuku, look at me" Inko got her son's attention before giving him a reassuring smile "You will never be like Jonas Venture. After all; your a Midoriya, a Nakamura, NEVER a Venture"

Izuku nodded "Thanks, but what about your brother? Eh, I mean Uncle Rusty"

Inko frowned as she took a gulp from her drink "Avoid him. If we're lucky he'll leave eventually without me having to mindwipe him, still I'm going to give Base, Brass and Cubic extensive upgrades to deal with them. So unless he's made a deal with a devil I don't think we'll have to worry about Rusty"

"While we're on that, how should we handle these magic heroes Izuku met?" All Might asked as he looked between the mother and son.

"Well, we will need to meet with them to check on what exactly that meditation did to him. General rules to follow, agree to nothing, sign nothing or shake on anything. Don't met with them alone and if things start going south aim for the head and hands" Inko listed off as she finished her drink "And, have any robots with us to aim for any sensitive area to attack"

"Your really cynical with anything magic related" All Might commented.

"Well you would if you are either almost forced into a marriage or almost ritualistically murdered over a thousand times" Inko deadpanned, she smirked and let out a chuckle before she was joined by her son and his mentor.

Across the apartment, a text message was delivered to Inko's phone.

* * *

Malcom (1)

* * *

Author's Notes:

**Foreign Language**

_Thoughts_


	7. Chapter 7

**Reveals and Revelations. Past and Present intersect!**

"We fucked up, dear god Orpheus we fucked up!" The Alchemist said as he began to walk back and forth, Orpheus rubbed his forehead while Jefferson held his head in his hands as Asuka rubbed his back.

"Fear not my friend, all is not as bad as it seems-" Orpheus said, trying to comfort his friend's worry. Though his efforts seemed to have the opposite effect.

"Not as bad as it seems! Orpheus, there's a teenage boy out there with no knowledge of the supernatural whose blood and body holds the potential to turn any low rank spirit or monster into something akin to a god!" The Alchemist said before gesturing to their surroundings "And in case you've forgotten, we're in Japan!"

"OK, it is as bad as it looks" Orpheus said defeated "However, it only means we must take a more active role! Isn't that right Jefferson?"

Orpheus turned to Jefferson to see he was still in the middle of his freak out over releasing he had a teenage daughter he was never told about.

"I think he's going to need some time to process things for a while" Asuka said with concern for Jefferson clear on her face, she turned to Orpheus and Al "If you like, I'll send some of my bat familiars to keep an eye out for the kid"

Orpheus bowed his head "That would be greatly appreciated miss Himura, for I fear it will not be till day time until we will be able to speak-" Orpheus was interrupted as his phone began to ring, the ring tone being the one he hadn't connected to someone in his contacts "-terrible sorry, I won't be a moment"

Orpheus left the room as he answered the call, before rushing back in and putting the call on speaker. Everyone paying attention looked confused but Orpheus placed a figure to his lips to signal everyone to keep quiet "Hello Mr Midoriya, how can I help you?"

"Dr Orpheus, sorry to call you at this late hour but could we meet up again at the park we first met. Something's happened after I follow those instructions you gave me" Izuku's voice came through the speaker, capturing the attention of the entire room.

"Fear not, for whatever ills you know the Order of the Triad will be there to help" Dr Orpheus said, trying to ignore the suspicious glare the reincarnation of Dracula was giving him "We'll be there in a few minutes"

"You purposefully gave the kid, who just became the most delicious dish and super power up to all monsters, instructions on awakening his inner power" Asuka glared at Orpheus as she said that, her crimson eyes promising pain as she spoke.

"To be fair, we didn't think the kid would blow the lid to that extreme" The Alchemist said in defence before turning around to the front door after Asuka turned her glare to him "Anyway, no time like the present! Let's go help a young man through magic puberty"

The second the Alchemist walked outside a bat flew over and landed on his head, he turned his eyes to look up and for a moment his eyes and those of the animal met.

"My bat familiars will scout ahead while those on you two will help me make sure your both alright, Jeff's going through enough already without his friends dying on him" Asuka's voice came through the bat, the Alchemist turned to see Orpheus leaving the house and doing his best to keep as much dignity as he could with a bat on his head.

"Orpheus, that woman scares me" Alchemist said as they made their way to the park.

"Worry not my friend, Ms Himura seems genuine in her desire to help Jefferson and us by extension" Orpheus looked around before he whispered "Though, fear is a natural response to meeting the reincarnation of Dracula"

When they reached the park, they saw Izuku sitting on one of the benches with his two Medabots. The two magic heroes stopped as Asuka's bat familiars moved from their heads and into their clothes, much to the discomfort of the two.

"Act naturally, and don't think of the bats" Orpheus said quietly as he tried not to make an odd faces.

"Easier said than done, Orpheus" Al said as he tried not to think of the bat staying put on his upper back.

"I know, that's why I was saying it to myself" Orpheus said as they walked towards the boy and his robots "Young Midoriya, we came as fast as we could, is everything alright?"

Izuku turned to the two magic heroes and got up from his seat before bowing his head "Well, I'm not sure yet. I have a lot of stuff to ask you" Izuku paused and began looking around "Where is… Jefferson?"

Orpheus and Alchemist stopped dead in their tracks and shared a look "Our friend is dealing with a, family emergency. And won't be available for some time"

"I, see" Izuku said, sounding suspicious of their lack of a third member "So, what is exactly did that meditation do to me?"

Orpheus looked around nervously "We have much to explain young Midoriya, and I fear here may not be safe. Come, we'll explain everything at a safe-" Dr Orpheus stopped as he saw the two female designed Medabots besides Izuku pointed their arms at Orpheus and Al "-location"

"Your really think we'd let Izuku be taken by two sketchy men in the middle of the night" the one designed wearing a japanese school uniform said as it's eyes began to glow red.

"Instead, there is an already prepared area for us to have this meeting in private. Merely follow us and we'll take you there" the one designed to look like a nurse said, it's eyes growing red like the other one.

"Look, kid. I understand how this looks, and in any other circumstances you'd be right to be cautious, but your in serious danger and you need to come with us now before every monster on the continent comes looking to eat you" Al stepped forward pass Orpheus and walked straight into an invisible wall "Huh?"

"Eaten by monsters you say, a rather dire situation indeed"

Orpheus and Al turned around to see a giant of a man towering over them, for a moment they thought it was Brock until they saw the man's hair.

"All Might!?" Dr Orpheus said, being caught flat footed, he did his best to regain his balance "I-It's an honor to meet your sir, may I have an autograph for my daughter?"

"Maybe later, but for now" to Orpheus and Al, All Might seemed to have grown larger as they felt his piercing gaze on them "What's this about one of my students at risk of being eaten by monsters?

"Uh, well, you see-"

"They fucked up"

Al's attempt to explain things were cut off before they could begin by a female voice, looking up at a nearby tree a bat flew out and transformed into energy before changing into a humanoid form.

Roxana stood up from a crunching position and stood straight as she raised one hand "Yo"

"Language!" Brass and Base said at one at the new arrival.

Roxana raised an eyebrow "Seriously?" she looked around the area and shrugged "Alright, guess swear words should be left out of polite conversation"

"Uh, Roxana, what are you doing here?" Al asked moments before the bats hidden in his and Orpheus clothes to fly in front of Roxana.

""That is something I would very like to know young lady"" the two bats glowed as Asuka's voice came through them ""Why on Earth are you out here at this time of night, much less here?!""

"Was bored" Roxana said blankly as she pointed at Orpheus and Al "So, I had some familiars follow those two to see what they were doing and figure they could use some help"

Roxana turned to look at Izuku, her eyes studying him to take in every detail she could of the young man with her left eye changing colour from a crimson red to a burning gold before returning to normal, with Izuku not sure how to feel regarding the mysterious girl examining him.

"Besides, a teenage boy and girl meeting in the middle of the night sounds a lot less suspicious then that boy meeting two older men" Roxana smiled a little as she said that.

Without warning, Brass and Base transformed. Their bodies expanding to become taller and leaner. Before they just reached above Izuku's waist but now stood slightly higher then him, surprising everyone.

""No, that's just as bad!""

Roxana raised an eyebrow "I'm getting a lot of overprotective siblings vibe from you two"

"Ahem!" All Might faked caughted to get everyone's attention "Miss, may I ask what your connection to these two men is?"

"Well, you see-" Orpheus tried to explain but was cut off by Roxana.

"I'm their Blacula Hunting friend's love child he had with the reincarnation of Dracula"

The wind seemed to have grown still at her words, no one said anything for a long moment before All Might turned to Orpheus and Al whom nodded to confirm Roxana's story.

"OK, that raises further questions. But let's put those aside for the moment and focus on the matter at hand" All Might place a hand on Orpheus and Al's shoulder "Namely, what did you do?

The gathered group sat down at one of the picnic benches in the park, Orpheus sat on one side with Al and Roxana while Izuku and All Might stood across from them with Brass and Base flanking them.

"So, your mysterious Master assigned your team with a vague mission in Japan and after getting vision about a torch being passed on from person to person it led you to Young Midoriya, when you met him you were convinced he was a anthropomorphic Philosopher's Stone" All Might said slowly, not detecting any lie in their body language or eyes "And the Meditations instructions you gave him?"

"Something to help balance his energy, we had no idea it would lead to such a-" Orpheus winced "Explosive awakening"

"Their telling the truth" Base said, her arms still outstretched ready form barriers to protect them and entrap the three strangers across from them.

"Wait, what do you mean explosive?" Izuku asked, troubled at the phrased use to describe his 'awakening' whatever that meant.

"Well, think of your inner energy like a can that has been shaken. It's ready to burst if shaken enough or if the can gets damaged" Al explained, use hand movement to emphasized him shaking a tin can "The Meditation was meant to relieve the pressure with a chance of a little energy coming to the top, possible resulting in levitation or glowing"

Izuku nodded along "So, what happened?"

Al and Orpheus winced as if they were physically struck, Roxana on the other hand leaned forward as she waited to see what their answer would be.

"Have you ever seen that episode of the Simpsons, the one where Bart put Homer into a Coma after shaking a beer can?" All Might's eyes widened slightly as Izuku shook his head "Everyone was expecting some of the stuff to spray Homer in the face and not, blowing the roof off their house with an explosion"

"When you tapped into that inner energy, it released a wave of power across the whole of Japan at minimal" Roxana said, continuing for Al and looking at Izuku as she explained things "Thing about that energy is it's the same stuff mortals on the cusp of transcending into a good natured higher being has, and it's catnip for every manner of monster out there. Not helped that whatever monster eats you would get a massive power boost, like being able to pretend being a god big"

That particular piece of info alarmed Izuku "Monsters really do what to eat me!"

"Fraid so, though your aren't in any immediate danger yet. My mum has pretty much claimed the local area as her turf so most are wary of coming into it" Roxana shrugged before she stood up from the bench "So, you got some time before any serious movers and shakers think about coming after you. In the meantime, we should be able to keep any foolhardy monsters from coming after you"

"And how do we know we can trust you?" All Might asked, being more wary of his surroundings as a result "You've admitted that through your own actions young Midoriya will be targeted by all manner of monsters, how exactly intend to deal with that?"

"Give a man a fish and he'll eat for a day" Orpheus said, placing a hand over his chest "teach a man to fish and he'll never go hungry again. We'll teach Young Midoriya how to handle the mythical power coursing through his being!" Orpheus outstretched his hand and stood up to emphasize what he was saying "And while we'll teach him, we shall protect him for all who go bump in the night"

Izuku and All Might looked uncomfortable with the idea, Roxana raised her hand before turning her head to Al and Orpheus "Hey, it's alright if I join him in these magic lessons? Mom won't teach me much and it'll help Izuku having a study buddy"

Brass and Base heads sharply turned to Roxana as she said that ""No!""

Roxana smirked "Yeah, definitely getting overprotective sister vibes from you two" she placed one hand over her chest and raise the other up "I swear, that as a interracial Dhampir, I won't try to suck Izuku dry"

Brass and Base pointed their weapons at Roxana, their faces lighting up with red eyes and bright blushes. Without missing a beat Izuku put on hand on each of their arms and talked them down from firing.

Roxana, for her part, looked at the two Medabots in astonishment. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before pointing at the two Medabots "They blushed, they actually blushed, I thought Medabots blushing was a myth!"

Izuku sighed "Look, is there a way to undo this. You know, reseal the tin?"

Al shook his head "Sorry kid, no can do. The thing is like Pandora's box, once it's opened closing it will do nothing good. Even if it was possible, then there's a chance the next person who gets that 'torch'" Al used air quotes once he said the word torch "will explode the second they get it, or the person after that and definitely the 13 holder would explode!"

Izuku and All Might shared a look "We'll need to discuss this privately, give us a moment" All Might and Izuku walked away from the three magic users and two Medabots, who stayed behind to keep and eye on them.

"So, you drink blood?" Orpheus turned to Roxana, whose attention remained fixed on the two Medabots.

"Huh?" she turned to Orpheus after being broken out of her thoughts "Yeah, mum and me get out blood from the Blood Banks. And before you ask, we don't take the fresh blood" Roxana tapped her chin as she thought of the best example to explain things to them "You know how food has two dates on them, best before and use by dates?"

"Ack, don't take to me about those things. The amount of times those things were improperly labelled or had a date missing has bitten me in the ass more times then I can count" Al said, unpleasant memories involving alchemic rituals and food coming to the forefront of his mind.

"Yeah, well, the blood banks used by dates are vampire best by dates. They get less biohazard material to deal with and we get a steady supply of safe blood, win win" Roxana reached into her pocket and took out a flake and power a red liquid into her mouth, it didn't take much to deduce it was blood.

"And how did you get this blood?" Orpheus asked, his years in the Moonlit World and his short time with Doctor Venture making him skeptical at the seemingly straightforward setup.

"Buy it, it's going to be trashed anyway and there are people in the disposing chain that would be more than happy to look the other way if a couple dozen gallons of blood goes missing regularly"

All Might and Izuku returned slowly after, both with a strong resolve on their faces.

After setting some rules, they agreed to the magic training.

Walking back to the Himura Residence was a long and slow walk, with Asuka's familiars being awfully quiet as the group returned to their base of operations. On the way back they spotted a few animals being chased by her bats, likely being the local Yokai wanting to search for the source of the energy.

When they got back, Jefferson was waiting for them. Specifically, for Roxana.

"Roxana, can we talk for a minute?" Jefferson asked, feeling awkward about the whole situation.

Roxana nodded, Orpheus and Al shared a look before giving the man a pat on the shoulders before walking into the house "We'll be here if you need us"

Jefferson and Roxana stood and silence before Jefferson spoke after taking a deep breath "Look, Roxana. I'm not sure what you think of me, but I just want you to know that I want to have a healthy relationship between us. I know you aren't just going to accept me being your dad after not being a part of your life until now, and honestly I never even thought of myself having a family in recent years" Jefferson rubbed the back of his neck "But still, you deserve better and I want to give you better. I guess what I'm saying is, can we have a connection?"

Roxana hummed for a moment "Sure, nothing ventured nothing gained"

Jefferson smiled "Thanks sweetie, I mean Roxana"

"Call me Roxy. Also, I'm attending the magic lesson Orpheus and Al are going to give that cutie you three fucked over" Roxana walked into the house and into the grasp of her less than pleased mother.

As for Jefferson, a feeling born from an instinct he never knew he possessed awakened within him.

_'Cutie?'_

With Izuku…

Izuku was walking back to his apartment of being walked back with All Might and meeting up with Cubix, who had camped on top of a building to have a sniper position at the park, along with Base and Brass who had both returned to their normal forms.

As Brass and Base shared a conversation with Cubix, namely on the mysterious girl who would corrupt Izuku, Izuku attempted to open the door only to find it locked.

Before he could get out his keys the door swung open with a disheveled Inko gesturing for them to get in, inside Izuku saw two men and a woman with himself recognizing two of them.

"Uncle Malcom, Aunt Sheila, what's going on?" Izuku asked confused, he'd normally be happy seeing his family from the states but their unannounced arrival and their grim expression told him something was wrong.

"Izuku, sweetie, something bad has happened" Sheila, Dr Mrs The Monarch, looked at Inko who gave her a nod "There's being an information leak, people know Irene Venture is still alive"

Izuku paled "Who knows?"

It was his own mother that revealed the scope of the situtation.

"Everyone"


	8. Chapter 8

**Mother's first Creation.**

Cubix remembered his birth very clearly.

He came into the world as little more than a drone with a self learning AI, designed little more then to be an assistant and helper to his creator. His creator, his mother, was the first thing he saw. She was looking at him with a concern look and a furrowed brow, he remembers flouting up a few inches off the workbench to see if she was alright.

Her smile when he flouted was worth shooting upwards into the roof and bouncing around the room due to faulty anti-grav generators, after being repaired he began to help Inko around the house in small ways but began to talk on more duties as she became pregnant and Hisashi wasn't around to help.

Overtime, he began to grow as new parts were added to help him perform his duties. Going from a blocky drone capable of lifting small objects with tractor beams to a small swarm of machines capable of performing all the duties required of maintaining a home, however being unable to cook without burning something.

When Izuku was born, he helped watching over his new 'Little Brother' as best he could. Whether by, freeing Inko from certain tasks or by monitoring Izuku as he slept and when Inko was preoccupied with other matters.

It wasn't until after a family camping trip in the mountains did he received the upgrades that changed him into what he was now, Izuku had gone off the trail a little to explore with one of Cubix's many drones watching over him. The same drone that alerted the others when Izuku had fallen into a cavern after the ground was damaged by a recent battle with Pro Heroes and Villains.

Thankfully, Izuku was unharmed from his fall. The drone ensured he didn't move too much until his parents arrived, in the meantime he looked around the cavern he had fallen into with the drone with him providing light.

In that cavern were cave paintings of robots of numerous designs and pieces of fossilized medals with gems embedded in them, medals that would crumple into dust if mishandled.

Tests revealed the cavern had remained untouched for millions of years, meaning the cavern was proof of a precursor civilization of a mad scientist had traveled back in time.

And given the existence of time machines, he was inclined to believe the latter.

Hisashi and Inko were willingly to abandon the cavern and it's content, but Izuku wasn't. He was drawn to the medals and the paintings on the cavern walls, and managed to convince his parents to do research into it.

Research that led to the creation of Medabots, his upgrades and their little sisters.

It was the responsibility of the older brother to watch over the little ones after all, so it was natural for he and Izuku to help Brass and Base get settled in, even as Inko and Hisashi went out to discover more of those mysterious sites from around the world by themselves or by sending specialized drones.

Izuku was enraptured by the concept of Medabots and began making his own designs with many specializing for certain tasks, designs that inspired Inko to mass produce Medabots to help better the world.

However, their greatest challenge was finding the money and resources for such a feat.

A number of options were considered for avenues to take, and a large number of other avenues were marked as unacceptable such as use in wars.

In the end, they decided on the plan.

Using DNA from over a dozen people Inko would grow an artificial human with cybernetics in it's brain, it would act as Inko's puppet and present Medabots as helpers and companions. Given the constant need of medical workers having mechanical helpers would be a massive benefit and having Medabots being seen as companions would aid in preventing suicides, though it all hinged on people accepting Medabots were to be friends and comrades and not to replace anyone.

Of course, Izuku was left in the dark with most of the plan. With Cubix making neither Izuku or their little sisters knew about the underhanded deeds they had done.

It took years, with more than a few close calls, but they had done it.

The Medabot Corporation was formed and had grown to be an international sensation, production had to be reworked several times to keep up with demand and the cooperation espionage needed to be stumped before any valuable secrets were leaked.

To be on the safe side, Hisashi became one of the Board of Directors within the company with half of the board being more artificial humans.

Cubix was happy to see everyone else happy, but he was happier about one thing. Walking in public in his full form and not as his main control drone, it was nice going out as a family.

When Izuku changed in his final year of middle school he assured his sisters their brother Izuku was still the same person, though Cubix wouldn't admit it he did have Izuku deep scanned to make sure nothing was controlling him.

Then came the UA Entrance Exam where he broke his right arm and both his legs, Recovery Girl had healed him and had began using Support items to lessen the damage he takes but, then came the USJ Attack and the Stain incident when he was interning at a hero agency.

It was due to these events that Cubix swore to being more supportive to his little brother, which is why he took a sniper position on nearby rooftops to snipe the mysterious men who seemed to have indirectly done something to him. Thankfully, he didn't need to shoot, he just kept watch and notice nothing usual besides the odd number of people and animals being chased by bats.

As they walked home, Cubix had to mediate a conversation between Brass and Base to make sure they didn't try anything after Roxana had gotten under their chassis.

A conversation that lasted their entire walk back, a walk that took them 30 minutes to physically move but had an accelerated conversation making it 2 hours for the three robots.

Sadly, their night was not yet over as Inko's brother Malcom and his wife came to warn them of the information of Irene Venture being alive.

Thankfully, they had plans for this.

Now, it was about figuring out if the clone bodies and liter fluid were needed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cat's out of the bag, next stop Japan!**

"He's gone where?" Dr Mrs The Monarch asked the person on the other end of her phone call, not sure she had heard right.

"Dr Venture has left the country, he flew West with his bodyguard along with his sons and the Order of the Triad" The Guild Agent on the other end repeated their report "It seems he's headed for Asia, likely Japan if he remains on course"

_'Is Venture leaving the country over the whole God Gas fisco? No, it'll take more than that to shake him out of that penthouse not to mention he wouldn't have taken Orpheus and his buddies along. Maybe…'_ "Keep an eye on the situation, I want Dr Venture to be tracked. We still have an ongoing investigation going on and he's still on the suspect list"

"Yes Councilwoman"

The call ended shortly after, Dr Mrs The Monarch narrowed her eyes and added 'sudden departure' to her growing list of evidence of Dr Venture being the Blue Morpho. She collected her things and prepared for the coming meeting.

Sadly, the other council members didn't believe her. Instead they kept the belief that Dr Venture was the same lazy scientist as he's always been, that he hadn't changed after the death of his brother.

Before the meeting concluded, Wide Whale brought a new topic to the table.

"I would like to discuss a possible amendment to my arching rights of Doctor Venture" Wide Whale stood up, a sign of power as he towered over the sitting council members.

"Bit of an odd time to bring it up, but, very well" Phantom Limb looked off to the side "I still have nearly an hour before I need to take care of something"

"What are you talking about, Wide Whale, you can't just make changes to the deal after we signed off on it" Dr Mrs The Monarch said, hoping the most powerful antagonist in New York wasn't trying to make a power play for the Guild.

"I don't wish to make any major changes, merely wishing to include another person in the Venture Arch. Another Protagonist with the family Arching plan" Wide Whale smiled with a hand over his chest while the other stayed on his cane.

Dr Mrs The Monarch raised an eyebrow at Wide Whale's words, the Family Arching Plan was designed for a family of Antagonists to arch a family of Protagonists. Either with the whole families or with just two or three members "No can do Wide Whale, neither Hank or Dean are old enough to have their own Arches. You know this and I refuse to support any idea to lower the minimum age"

Wide Whale shook his head "No, no, I wasn't referring to the boys" Wide Whales smile showed his teeth "I'm talking about Irene Venture"

The room grew silent at Wide Whale's words, the others exchanging confused looks.

"Irene is still firmly in the 'dead' category of the Guild and OSI register" Dr Mrs The Monarch said, using air quotes for dead "If the truth about her got out then we'd either cover it up and help her start over again, or give her an Antagonist all her own"

Wide Whale looked confused for a moment before narrowing his eyes "Wait a minute, you know Irene Venture is still alive?"

The accusing tone of his voice further confused the council before realization dawned on them.

"Of course we know- wait, did you read the file we gave you?" Dr Z asked, when Wide Whale was hesitate to answer, he shook his head "The Guild and OSI have a deal to help people fake their deaths on the grounds they don't return to our business, it got started to stop the murder suicide doomsday plans"

"Absolutely appalling most of them were" Radical Left said as memories of previous experience came back to the forefront of his mind "So many balloon animals" he shuddered at the memory.

"Well, in my defense I have a busy schedule with my holdings-"

As Wide Whale was in the middle of explaining himself, the holograms of the Guid's dispatch Agents Watch and Ward appeared in the middle of the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we just got a complaint from Mrs Impossible about Wide Whale's minions ransacking her home" Ward said as he transferred the relevant files to the Council Members.

"Also, several of Antagonists Wide Whale shared the Venture Arching position is following Dr V and aren't answering any calls when send them" Watch said as he looked up from his files to see a nervous Wide Whale and an angry council.

"Damnit Wide Whale, I'm out a hundred bucks because of you!" Dr. Phineas Phage shouted angrily.

"And you all thought I was mad when we made our bets" Dragoon said smugly.

"Councilman Wide Whale" Dr Mrs The Monarch said through gritted teeth "WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?"

Upstarts; The Mighty Monarch was heading downstairs while on the phone with his last remaining henchman who was trapped in the hidden Blue Morpho cave beneath the house, with the only way out being into the study Dr Mrs The Monarch was having the council meeting or through the long stretch of tunnels that was used for the vehicles.

The Monarch was halfway down the stairs when he began to hear his wife shouting at someone.

"21, did they find you" The Monarch asked as he stood on the stairs, not sure if he should go down or run.

"No, but your wife is REALLY tearing into someone in there. Wide Whale was talking about changing the details of the Venture gig" The Monarch's blood boiled at 21's words "whatever is happening, it seems they had a betting pool going on about it"

"A betting pool?" The Monarch asked before he pocketed his phone, he entered the study to see his wife seething with anger. The hologram projector was off as it laid on top of the desk.

"Monarch, where's 21? When need to catch a boat in an hour" Dr Mrs The Monarch said as she tried to regain her composure.

"I sent him out to get something from the store, what's the problem honey bun?" The Monarch asked, wanting to know what made his wife so angry and desperately hoping he wasn't involved.

"Wide Whale fucked up and info on Irene got leaked"

The Mighty Monarch took a moment to digest the information before- "HE DID WHAT!?"

"My thoughts exactly, he didn't even read the stuff we told him he needed to know. I'm going to get our stuff ready, try and get 21 because we don't have a lot of time" Dr Mrs The Monarch left, a cold look in her eyes hiding a deep worry.

The secret passage in the study opened up to reveal 21 "Man, you look pissed. So, what's happening?"

Later; on the Secret Guild Rapid Transport

"Renie Venture is ALIVE!?" 21 exclaimed, shocked at the revelations being shared.

The three of them were sitting in a luxurious room that put most first Class seats on airplanes to shame, Dr Mrs The Monarch was typing furiously at her laptop as the Monarch explained the situation to his number 2.

"Never got why people gave her that nickname, but yeah that's the story. Helped her fake her death, became surrogate brother and sister along with visiting whenever we got the chance" The Monarch said, his eyes constantly glancing at the screen in front of him relaying any and all information they had.

21 put his hand on his forehead "Dude, this is really trippy. Like, fanfiction trippy. What's next, Jonas Venture Senior's being kept alive in some weird cryogenic life support system" he turned to the Monarch "And how come I'm only hearing this now?"

The Monarch looked slightly uncomfortable as he stroke his beard "Well, it was never a good time to bring it up. And we were still debating on whether or not to take you along"

"Dude, don't worry, I'll take your secrets to the grave" 21 smiled as he pulled out a thin book "Besides; it'll give me the chance to show off my skills with the Japanese language, rarely got a chance to use them"

The Monarch visible winced before he turned 21 with a look of dread "21, where did you learn Japanese?"

"Community college, took a couple late night classes, even got a tutoring job for a while when I was out of the Henching business" 21 said, opening the book and began reading right to left.

The Monarch let out a sigh of relief.

"Even translated a couple pieces of media from Japan" 21 said as he searched the book, trying to find the spot he last left off at.

The Monarch straightened up and turn to his sole Henchman once more "Like what?"

"You know; games, music, books" 21 said as he found the spot he was last in his book.

The Monarch smiled and relaxed.

"And a metric ton of Japanese shows"

The Monarch looked skyward _'Please, don't let 21 be a weeb_' The Monarch prayed as the unpleasant memories of his encounter with weebs returning to him like the pain of an old wound.

"Alright, I've informed our local agents in Japan regarding the situation. So long as things don't escalate, then our little Cold War won't break out into a Hot War" Dr Mrs The Monarch finished typing on her laptop and brought up several images on the large screen in front of them "All for One's organization became decentralized when he was defeated by All Might a little over 5 years ago, but still exist and retains influence over the other villain groups. We get them to play along then the others will follow"

"Wait, All for One is REAL!?" 21 said shocked, he paled "I thought he was just a myth, there's really someone out there that can take and use other people's Quirks!?"

"Maybe" The Monarch said, he pointed to the silhouette with a ? over it with 'One for All' beneath it "We don't know if he's alive or dead after his battle with All Might, but no one has seen hide nor hair of him since then"

"Even if he is alive, we're pretty sure he doesn't want a world war between the East and West on how they handle powers in a superhuman society" Dr Mrs The Monarch closed her laptop and got up to a nearby wall that folded back to reveal a racks containing what looked like human skin suits "To be on the safe side, we're going to need to wear these pretender suits for most of our stay so no one would recognize us"

Both The Monarch and 21 groaned.

"I know, I know, I don't like them either. But we can't take any chances of us being discovered, that and we got these new undersuits that's stop hair getting caught" Dr Mrs The Monarch said as she took out a full body onesie out of a drawer.

An hour later, and the three of them have their disguises on.

"Snookums, I'm not happy that this is the only one in my size" The Monarch said, his disguise being that of a slender woman with a long face.

"I know sweetie, I'm not happy with mine either" Dr Mrs The Monarch, her disguise being that of a clean shaven burly man "The girls are getting crushed in this thing"

"I'm really not comfortable with mine" 21 said, his disguise mostly complete with the exception of the head piece "Isn't this racist? It feels racist" 21 said as he held up the disguise's head that showed a black man's face.

"Just don't act like an ass and only wear it when needed" Dr Mrs The Monarch said, straightening up her disguise before leading the two men down a hall into a hangar with planes, tanks and several cars.

They entered a small compact car and drove up a ramp leading out of the submarine and onto a beach, the ramp receded back into the submarine that dived back into the waters. Dr Mrs The Monarch pushed a button that allowed the car to hover onto the road before going back to a normal four wheeler.

"We touch base with Inko, make sure she and her family are alright, and drag Wide Whale's underlings back. Kicking and screaming or in body bags" Dr Mrs The Monarch said driving the car as The Monarch checked the map.

"Inko's apartment isn't too far from here, take a left on the next turn and we should be there in 30 minutes. I'll send a text over the secure connection to give her a heads up"

21 shifted in the backseat, making sure the weapons he had were hidden and within arms reach "What about if this gets out, about the Guild's top dogs being here?"

"Group of Antagonists gone rogue after hearing a rumor, we're just here to clean up this mess" Dr Mrs The Monarch said grimly, sounding as if she had practice that line before.

Eventually, they found themselves at the Midoriya residence. The Monarch knocked with two quick ones, a long pause, then nine quick followed by two slow knocks. It was the secret knock they had come up with years ago.

Inko opened the door with the chain still on, she peeked through the door to see the disguise trio. The Monarch ripped off his mask to greet her, his face being the only thing not covered by the undersuit.

"Hi Inko, surprise"

Inko looked The Monarch up and down with a bugged eye look "I've heard of crossdressing but this is a bit much Malcom, does Sheila know?"

"Yes, I was the one that helped him get into it" Dr Mrs The Monarch took off her mask as well, her face being the only thing not covered "Can we come in, something's happened"

Inko gave the married couple a worried look before pointing to 21, still in his disguise, with a nod from the two Inko opened the door and let the three in.

21 ripped his mask off and quickly removed his head from the undersuit, he took in deep breaths as he looked at the mask "I can't breath in this thing" He turned to Inko and respectfully bowed "It's an honor to meet you ma'am"

Inko nodded before returning the bow "Likewise, though it seems you have me at a disadvantage since I don't believe we've meet"

21 pounded his chest with his fist "Monarch Henchmen 21, and his current number 2, names Gary Fischer"

"Inko Midoriya" Inko looked between the three with a worried look "Is this about Rusty being in Japan?"

"Wait, you know he's here?" The Monarch asked, surprised his sister already knew of her estranged brother being in Japan.

Inko nodded "Yeah, he ran into Izuku earlier today when he was helping several kids learn how to use their Quirks when Hank and Dean came across him being led by Helper. He tried to take his blood but was stopped by a Hero Team from the US before being chased off by the police"

"Wait, was this hero team the Order of the Triad?" Inko nodded, not liking where her sister-in-law was going with this question "The Triad are well known associates of Rusty, their founder Dr Orpheus was Rusty's tenet when the Venture Compound wasn't burned to the ground"

Inko paled at their words, she sat down as she began to process what was happening. She hastingly took out her phone and opened an app, it showed a map with the chibi faces of Chibix, Brass and Base "Hisashi is on a business trip, Izuku is out but he should be back in a couple of minutes, can we talk when he gets back?"

The three members of the Guild shared a look and a nod.

When Izuku got back they started talking about the issue, Cubix being asked to stop trying to pack up everything and lighting the apartment on fire.

"Okay, just to recap. None of the Ventures have ran into you Inko, but they have met Izuku" Sheila rubbed her chin "Okay, we can work with this. So long as they don't get Izuku's DNA or meet Inko we should be able to cover our bases"

"Even if they do get Izuku's DNA, I can hack into some databases to falsify some records. Saying Izuku came from a donated egg and let them follow that goose chase" Inko said as she checked some things on her phone "Shouldn't be too hard to make a Trojan virus to deliver the info, might have to enlist the help of any possible nearby Medabots to deliver it if their records are kept off the grid"

"I see some of that super scientist is still inside in" Sheila said with a smirk.

Inko smiled back "Well, I've tried to make sure I haven't gotten rusty. Never know will some super science would be needed in a life or death situation" she hung her head low "To be honest, I've helped design a couple of things over the years. Mostly Pro-Hero Support Items and commercial items"

"So long as you keep your head down, everything should be alright" The Monarch said, watching as Izuku showed 21 his various inventions and were in the middle of brainstorming new ideas "Still, any place you can hide out until the heat dies down"

Inko thought of it for a moment "Yeah, I got a place. I can tell my friends and neighbors I'm visiting family" she frowned before giving Izuku a worried look "Still, Izuku still has school, I can't take him with me if I go and hide. He'll need to stay here or with a friend"

Sheila gave her sister-in-law a concerned look "Are you worried about him?"

"Of course, he's my baby. But" Inko smiled brightly as she looked to her son with pride in her eyes "He's strong, when the world say he couldn't be a hero he never gave up and got into UA. I'll always worry for him, but I know he'll be able to handle things with his own abilities and the friends he's made"

Sheila and The Monarch smiled at Inko's words, the three Guild members stayed for nearly an hour before leaving the apartment. Letting Izuku and Inko get some much needed sleep, sleep that caught up to Inko after things had began to slow down.

As 21 drove the car to a meeting point on the map, Sheila's phone began to ring.

"Well, I was wondering when you'd get into action" Sheila said, putting the phone on loud speaker for The Monarch and 21 to listen in.

"Don't sass me woman, we needed to make sure this wasn't some sting operation. So, whose loose lips put us closer to Midnight" Hunter Gathers voice was heard over the phone, the Head of OSI sounding more annoyed than anything else.

"Wide Whale, used bugs to retrieve information the late Jonas Venture Jr left behind to find our person of interest. While not formally discussed, I plan to bring up discussions regarding punishment for Wide Whale failing his duty to the Guild" Sheila said, ignoring the overjoyed look on her husband's face.

"Just so long as you make it stick and it isn't a slap on the ass! If word of this got out or our little princess was uncovered to the world then all those who jumped ship could do anything, I still have nightmares of some of those murder suicide plans. Especially the animal balloons" Hunter Gathers voice when he said 'animal balloons' was filled with discomfort, his shuddering being carried over the phone.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Wide Whale pays for this fuck up. Just make sure Doctor Venture doesn't run into our little princess" Sheila said sternly, already making a short list of punishments in her mind.

"Don't worry, I'll keep them apart" Brock Samson's voice came over the phone, surprising Sheila.

She took a moment to choose her words carefully "You know what's at stake Samson?"

"Yeah, Hunter drilled that part of training into my brain. I know what to do"

"Good" Sheila said, their destination already in sight "Because if we fail, it'll mark the end of the World as we know it"

21 parked the car and turned around to look at Sheila "You're being metaphorical, right?"

Sheila sighed "I wish"


	10. Chapter 10

**The Ventures in Japan**

"Hank, if the cops find us I'm throwing you under the bus" Doctor Venture said as he and the boys hid inside an alley. Dr Venture looking up and down the alleyway with the occasional look overhead.

"What, seriously?!" Hank asked, trying to keep his voice low as he attempted to stay downwind of the nearby trash.

"Seriously Hank, you were the one who threw Helper's arm at Police Officers" Dr Venture stressed his words to emphasize them "Besides; do you have any idea how me being arrested could affect Ventech stocks, or how it could destroy your brother's academic future"

Dean groaned as he put Helper's pieces back together "Can you two stop fighting for five minutes until we get out of here, if they find us now-" Dean's watch beeped to signal them Brock was nearby.

"Doc, boys, come on. We're going to be late for the meeting" Brock said casually, he led Ventures through the busy streets to a waiting car to get them out of the area.

After a few minutes of silence, Hank leaned over to talk to his father in the passenger seat "So, your worried about Dean's academic future but not mine?"

"You never really showed any interest in going to college, you would have been the less affected if you got arrested" Dr Venture was quick to answer, he hastily grabbed his glasses as they lurked to stop at a set of red lights.

Brock turned to Dr Venture, Dean and Hank and gave them all an inquisitive look "What did you lot do this time?"

"Dad tried to steal some random kid's blood in a park. Hank threw a piece of Helper at the approaching police" Dean said as he managed to get Helper running again, he smiled in relief as he saw Helper's optics light up.

"Christ, Doc. I thought you stopped using the body parts of children in your inventions" Brock rubbed his forehead with an exasperated expression "It isn't like before, the OSI is keeping a firmer look on you and they WILL NOT let shit like that fly. And that's not even considering how the Japanese will react"

Helper let out a series of beeps.

Helper: Irene, where's Irene?

Brock grew quiet for a moment before giving Helper a look in the mirror before calmly driving off "Wait, did Helper just say Irene?"

"Sounds like it" Hank said before furrowing his brow "Who's the Irene Helper is talking about?" his eyes widened as he put the pieces together in his mind "Is Irene our mum?"

Dr Venture looked sick at Hank's question "God no! Irene is your aunt and my Half Sister!"

"Auntie Renie?" Dean looked at the back of his father's head "You know, I've been meaning to ask you about her. Why don't you talk about her, did you two have a fight?"

Dr Venture grew quiet at Dean's question "Well, something like that. She died before either you or Hank were even born, if I had a daughter I was planning on naming her after Irene, but I try not to bring her up too much" Dr Venture reached into his chest pocket and pulled out a flask before taking a swig from it.

"You three can talk more when we're safe and out of sight" Brock said as he checked some of the feeds from the car's various cameras "If word of this gets out it's going to get us in hot water with the public AND raise tension between the East and West"

"I know, I know, superhuman handling ideology- wait. What do you say about the public?" Dr Venture asked with concern before realization dawned on him "Oh, crap. Gonna have to call the Captain and have the PR people work on that"

Later…

"You left the Country without me!?" Sergeant Hatred shouted over the phone, Dr Venture pulled the phone away until Hatred controlled the volume of his voice.

"It was a spur of the moment thing, besides we need you to stay to guard Ventech Tower. Lest it'd be unprotected from, whatever nutjob of the week wants" Dr Venture said, looking a notepad he had nearby listing all the things that the Captain would need to focus damage control "Do you have the list to give to The Captain?"

"Yeah, I got it here. Do you want me to burn it after I pass it along to The Captain?" Hatred asked, the rustling of paper coming through the phone.

Dr Venture gave it some thought "No, it'd be a safety hazard, eat it. Rip it up and mixing it in with whatever you want, just make sure you eat all of it"

"...wouldn't be the first time I've had to eat evidence" Hatred said to himself with his discomfort clear in his voice.

Dr Venture stood up "Not evidence, sensitive documents, it's all about how you phrase it" Dr Venture looked outside his door to see Hank watching something on TV "I have to go, Hank is watching something on TV and I think it might adult orientated" Dr Venture ended the call and went out to speak to Hank in the living room of the apartment "Hank, what are you watching?"

"I have no idea" Hank said, a puzzled look on his face as he tried to comprehend what he was watching "Was channel surfing and found a power ranger thing to watch. After that was a cartoon of female robots attracted to one guy and now I'm watching something I think might be illegal"

Dr Venture pushed up his glasses "First of all Hank, female robots are called gynoids and that tidbit of information will save your ass if an evil robot comes after you. And what kind of illegal stuff are you talking about?"

Hank pointed at the screen "Well that guy there is in High school from what I can tell and owns some kind of shared bath place, that girl is an alien princess that transforms into a fully grown woman when bath guy kisses her and gains magical powers. That girl is the same as the other one but she needs to have a magic piece of paper removed for her to get magic powers by that high school girl. Oh, and that lady turned a bunch people into slaves with cat features"

Dr Venture's glasses slid down his nose "Right, I don't think that's illegal so far. It sure as Hell wouldn't be made in the states as it is"

"Well, that's a little reassuring" Hank turned back to the screen with a thousand mile stare "But, I still can't look away out of morbid curiosity"

Dr Venture put the remote in his son's hand "Just be sure to turn it off if it goes too far, I already have enough to worry about without the press using whatever your watching for more ammo"

"Eh, it's not good enough to risk it anyway" Hank said before changing the channel to a game show with people in fake tanks laying siege to a Japanese style castle.

"Where's your brother anyway, we need to lay low for now and I can't risk him being found" Dr Venture asked as he looked around the VIP room of an out of the way hotel Brock had brought them to 'probably a safe house of some kind' Dr Venture thought.

"He's on the computer, looking up courses to take for college" Brock walked out of a side room, giving Dr Venture and Hank a look over before heading for the door "I'm going out for a bit to patrol the area and get some food. Do not leave this room until I get back" Brock closed the door behind him leaving no room for argument from the Venture's.

"We'll guess we're here for the night, haven't seen Brock act like that in a while" Dr Venture sat down beside Hank to watch TV with him "Shouldn't these things come with subtitles?"

"Yep" Was Hank's short answer before he pushed a button to turn on the subtitles, Japanese Subtitles.

The Ventures stayed in their room, Brock making sure they didn't leave the room for at least twelve hours, Hank and Dean went to bed early while Dr Venture went over the information his late Siamese twin left behind. Dr Venture learning things about his half sister he should have known, like her family name being Nakamura.

He was following what leads his brother left behind but they all seemed to lead to dead ends, pun not intended for the graveyard where much of Irene's Maternal side of the family was buried.

'Well, I suppose me and the boys can go pay respect to her there. Probably apologize to her family while I'm at it' Dr Venture thought as he stepped away from his research for a break with recreational searching.

Before he could finish typing the web address Dr Venture felt something wash over him, causing him to pause and look out the window "Was that an EMP or something?"

"Boys, Doc, get your stuff together we're moving to a different safe-house!" Brock shouted from the living room as he began collecting several guns, looking uncomfortable as he waited for the Ventures to hurry it up.

Hank came out rubbing his eyes "Brock, it's like two in the- what the heck is happening to your mouth!?"

Hank pointed to Brock's mouth glowing brightly in the dark gloom of the apartment, Hank thought Brock had just turned on the lamp but the light was actually coming from his mouth.

"Dean, Brock's turned into a living human jack-o-lantern"

Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes "What do you mean living JACK-O-LANTERN!" Dean fell backwards as he saw Brock's eyes, nose and mouth glowing.

Brock clinched his teeth in pain "It's a rune the OSI tattoo to the roof of my mouth, it heats up to tell me about the amount of magic in the air and the stupid thing is burning me through!" abruptly, the glow disappeared leaving Brock with what looked like mild sunburn "Oh no"

"What did your magic tattoo stop working?" Dr Venture asked, rubbing his chin "Honestly, didn't peg you having a tattoo"

"This is bad doc, very bad" Brock said, gathering everything he could before he began pushing the Ventures of the apartment and into a nearby van "The rune didn't just stop working it burned out, meaning whatever is happening someone just let off what amounts to a magic nuke"

"Wait, does that mean we're going to have weird mutations from this? Cause I do not what to live with multiple faces" Hank said, looking himself over expecting to see some horrific change.

"Wait, was that weird pulse thing the magic nuke your talking about?" Dr Venture asked, Brock's face somehow becoming more grim by the words.

"I can't get through to Doctor Orpheus, something's blocking my calls" Dean said, his phone showing a signal but nothing was working.

"It's the van, it's design to block out signals" Brock said as he ran a red light and nearly ran over someone with a Hedgehog Quirk "You can call Orpheus tomorrow after we make sure no one is going to suddenly transform into something else"

"And where exactly is this other safe house then?" Dr Venture asked, wanting to know what was going on.

Brock checked the GPS before taking a sharp turn to drive down an alleyway and onto another road "A nearby Shinito Shrine, if there's any fallout from the Magic burst we should be safe there"

Dr Venture leaned backed into his seat "At this rate, I'm starting to think someone doesn't want me to find Irene"

Brock gave Dr Venture a side look, once they reached the shrine the Ventures went on ahead as Brock made a call to the OSI.

"Hunters, things just got more complicated"

"What is it Samson, did John find Jane cause we already got enough shit pulling up without those two meeting!"

"No, but there was a massive explosion of magic within the last hour. Strong enough to cause my Rune to burn out and even Rusty was able to feel the damn thing" Brock answered, he moved his tongue to touch the place were the rune was and winced as a result, holding back a curse as he tried to keep the call private.

"Well, you better hunker down wherever you lot are for now or hightail it back state side! Several of Wide Whale's lackeys landed in Japan not ten minutes ago and are looking for the Ventures, seems Wide Whale got greedy and bit off more than he could chew when he tried to slip Jane into the arching plan"

"Oh come on!" Brock exclaimed at the new, a migraine already beginning to make itself known.


End file.
